Don't You Dare Leave Me
by X.x.HP.x.X.Forever
Summary: Alexandria is a transfer student from a school in Toronto. She goes to Hogwarts where she meets Cedric, Ron, Hermione and Harry. She falls for Cedric. But will Cedric like her back? And what about Cho? Cedric's long time crush? Cedric/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my very first Harry Potter fanfic. I'm sorry if the characters seem out of character. I'm also sorry if the things in the chapter don't add up. I hope you like the story. No flames please. Please review and give me your thoughts. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.

Don't You Dare Leave Me

I remember the first time that I had met Cedric Diggory. I had just transferred from a boarding school in Toronto, Canada. It was a secret witchcraft school for girls only. The girls in the school were taught to walk and talk properly. We didn't slouch, we didn't eat sloppy. We were prim and proper. Which is why I had left the school. After a while it had gotten tiring. I needed a change. So my muggle mom and my wizard dad switched me to Hogwarts. I was glad for that. I should tell you about me.

My mom is a muggle and my dad is a wizard. My mom has blonde hair with natural streaks and brown eyes. My dad has black hair with bright green eyes. My mom is 5'4 and my dad is 5"10. My name is Alexandria. I am 5'4 and I have blonde hair with natural streaks and bright green eyes. I have many interests. One of them being muggle music and television. I do have to admit that some of it is quite interesting. While others make me want to smash my head against a wall.

Anyway, I was just finishing packing and getting ready to go to the train station. I thought that I was going to be flying on a plane. But my dad had a portal key. And of course he was going to use that. I just had to say goodbye to my mom first.

"Come here sweetie!" My mom grabbed me and hugged me tight. She was crying and hugging me at the same time. Thus getting my shirt a little wet. My mom pulled away and apologised while smiling faintly.

"It's okay mom." I waved my wand and said a little charm and my shirt was dry. My mom smiled and then hugged me again.

"Alright sweetie. You bee good. Don't cause too much trouble. And you stay away from any bad things. No parties. And promise you'll write to me about any boys." I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yes mom. I promise. But I have to go now. I'm going to be late." My mom smiled and hugged me one final time before letting me go. I waved and my dad was waiting for me. We both grabbed onto the portal key and we were gone.

Almost in a flash, we were in London at a train station. Luckily, we were in an alley where no muggles could see us. My dad smiled and grabbed my suitcase. He walked out of the alley and gave me my suitcase. I smiled and grabbed it politely from him. He stretched out his arms and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Alex. Be good. And remember what your mother said about no parties." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I got it. No parties.

"I love you too dad. I'll write to you and mom as much as I can." My dad nodded and hugged me one more time before letting me go. I smiled and waved one last time before walking away.

I looked at the piece of paper that I had in my hand and sighed. 9 3/4. Where was that?! I looked at 9 and then at 10. I groaned and stomped my foot in a frustrated matter.

"Are you okay?" I looked over to see a gorgeous teenager standing beside me. He had brownish blonde gold hair and the most amazing grey eyes. He was tall and muscular. He smiled at me and I felt my face flush in embarrassment.

"Yeah...I'm looking for..." I looked at him and stopped. What if he wasn't a wizard?!

"9 3/4 right?" I nodded and he smiled.

"It's right in front of you." He chuckled when I gave him a very disturbed look. He smiled and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Cedric Diggory. Hogwarts student. And you are..." I blushed and smiled. he was very cute.

"Alexandria Chevalier." Cedric smiled and then he looked towards the brick wall.

"The trick is to get a running head start. You run towards the wall and then in the blink of an eye, you're on the other side." I gave Cedric a look and rolled my eyes. Yeah right. He just smiled and then he ran towards the wall and disappeared. My eyes widened and I looked around. Nobody was really paying attention. I sighed and took a running start dragging my suitcase behind me and ran towards the wall. I braced for impact but soon found myself in another place.

I looked around in amazement. I saw all the people greeting their friends and I felt kind of jealous. I shook my head and dragged my stuff to the train. I went up and down looking for an empty compartment. I found one that was empty and I took it quickly. I put my stuff on a shelf above the seat and I sat down and relaxed. I heard the door open but I didn't look over. i heard some shuffling of feet but I still didn't look over. The only time that I looked over was when there was a weight shift.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. That's Harry and that's Ron." I waved and got a little shy when it came to Harry. I mean he was a legend at my old school.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" I was about to answer when Ron interrupted me.

"Of course she's new Hermione. If you haven't seen 'er before." Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I know that Ronald. I was just trying to be polite. Honestly." Harry started laughing when Ron sunk back into his seat and huffed. I chuckled nervously not really sure what to do.

"Anyway, where are you from?" I sighed and sat up straight. It was such a bore having to talk about my old school.

"I went to a boarding school in Toronto for witches. All girls school. It was called Saint Mary's." Hermione looked at me oddly and smiled.

"I've never heard of that school before." I nodded and put a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"That schools very secretive. It's also very prim and proper. And the school was filled with snotty girls." Hermione laughed at my expression and I smiled.

I hadn't even noticed when the train had started moving. Nor did I notice that the train had stopped. Meaning that we were at Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron and Harry all got up and grabbed their things and left the train.

I went to follow them when I saw a giant call all transfers and first years over to him. I didn't want to go at first because of his size. I mean he was huge, and he had thick black unruly hair. I was slightly scared of him. But I went knowing that I had to.

He started speaking and then we went into boats that took us to the castle/school. We got in and a teacher instructed us to follow her. She pushed open the doors to a hall and I saw lots of students there. They all turned to look at us. I gulped, and took a step forward. I saw Dumbledore stand up and say some things about a new year and how excited he was to have transfers and first years. I noticed that the teacher who had showed us in was gone, and was now putting a hat onto a stool. One by one a student was called up. They would sit on the stool and then a name of a house would be called out.

"Alexis Dublin...Slytherin." I heard a loud cheer and looked over to see the table called Slytherin cheering. The girl got down from the stool and walked over to the long table and was greeted by her house. Another person went up and another house name was shouted.

"Hana Proxim...Ravenclaw." Another table cheered and yet again she was welcomed.

"Kaitlyn Beeche...Gryffindor." The gryffindor table cheered and I smiled. Each of the tables sure were happy to get new members.

"Jessa Delmore...Hufflepuff." Once again the cheering. Yay. Yippee.

This kept going until it was my turn. I gulped and walked up to the hat cautiously. I looked out into the people and saw Cedric. He smiled and waved at me and I waved back. I saw Ron and Harry and Hermione as well. Hermione was crossing her fingers and I smiled.

I put the hat on and it started humming then it started talking.

"Hmmm...You are brave I see. Loyal and friendly. Not afraid of adventure. Hufflepuff would be suiting...I have come to a decision...Gryffindor!" The gryffindor table cheered loud and I saw Hermione smile at Ron and Harry. I got down from the stool and sat beside Hermione, across from Ron and Harry. I smiled and sighed a breath of relief. I would actually have friends here.

Authors Note:

Please review and give me some ideas or advice. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I also hope you review. I also apologize if the characters are out of character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. :(

Don't You Dare Leave Me chapter 2: A new Year and the World Quidditch Cup

The first year that I was at Hogwarts was eventful. Very eventful to say the least. Fred and George became my very best friends. Ever. The VERY BEST. Along with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Cedric and I were friends but he spent most of his time flirting with Cho Chang. We hung out a couple of times but he saw me as a friend. Just a friend. I liked him. A lot. But it seemed like he didn't like me.

Anyway this year was going to be great because I was spending the rest of the summer with the Weasley's. And they were going to the Quidditch World Cup. I was really excited. I could barely keep still. Which resulted in Fred and George laughing at me a lot. Of course we were rushed in the morning to get up and start walking towards the portal key.

"Hey dad! Where are we going?" Ron's dad didn't turn around to reply. He just kept walking.

"I don't have the foggiest idea. Just keep up." Ron shrugged and went back to talking to Harry. I gripped Fred's arm and tried to control my excitement. Fred started laughing and soon George joined in.

"Excited Alexa?" Fred asked while rolling his eyes. I nodded and squealed.

"Of course she's excited. She's excited to see Golden Boy. Ol' Cedric." My mouth dropped and I stared at George wide eyed, mouth gaping.

"Wha? No. That's not why I'm excited! I'm excited to see the game!" Fred and George rolled their eyes and said 'sure' in unison. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest and walked away from them and over to Ginny. She smiled and grabbed my arm and pulled me along. We had gotten closer to her dad when we saw a person standing by a tree. Ginny's dad Arthur smiled at him.

"Arthur! It's about time!" Arthur chuckled and looked back at us.

"Sorry. Some of us had a hard time waking up. Everyone, this is Amos Diggory. He works at the Ministry. And this strapping young lad must be Cedric am I right?" I looked over at Cedric and he nodded. I felt myself blush when I saw that he had only gotten cuter. I tried hiding myself behind George, but he just had to move. Cedric smiled at me and I tried not to look at him while following everyone else. Cedric however caught up with me and started walking with me.

"Hi Alexa. How are you? Did you have a good summer?" I took a deep breath and tried to stop my racing heart. I smiled back and nodded.

"I'm pretty tired. And I stayed with the Weasley's most of the summer. It was great. You never get bored around them. It was always entertaining around them." Cedric laughed and I almost died right there.

"Come on. We better hurry, or we'll be late." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

He smiled and kept walking. I looked away and frowned. He asked me one question and walked away. Wow. We talk soooo much!

"That's it. Right over there." I looked and saw a dirty old boot sitting on top of a hill. I walked towards it and looked over at Harry and he shrugged.

"Why are we standing around this dirty old boot?" I shrugged and looked over at Fred and George who were chuckling.

"It's not just an old dirty boot." George laughed and continued.

"It's a port key." I sighed. Of course. Something of no value to a muggle would be a port key. I stood there as everyone was touching the boot. Well me and Harry weren't touching the boot. Suddenly I was pulled down by Cedric who grabbed my hand and held it. I started blushing and tried to ignore the looks that I was getting from Fred and George.

Amos started counting down and Harry still stood there. Suddenly Arthur got Harry's attention and he grabbed onto the boot before it was too late. I closed my eyes and the next thing I know I'm in the sky.

"Okay! let go!" My eyes widened in fear. let go?! Were they crazy!

"Let go!" I let go of the boot and I felt pulled away. Then I started falling towards the ground. I fell on my back and groaned.

"That hurt." Fred and George laughed as they got up. I looked up to see Amos, Arthur and Cedric land on the ground gracefully. Cedric walked over to me and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Are you okay Alexa?" I nodded and then shook my head trying to get the grass out of my hair.

"A little sore. But other than that all good." Cedric smiled and walked over to the hill that his dad was standing by. Fred and George walked by and whistled at the contact that Cedric and I had. I glared at them and walked over to where everyone was standing. I looked over the hill and saw people cheering and tents set up everywhere. I smiled and followed Ginny and Hermione down the hill.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch cup." I smiled and took in all the sights. I tripped over a rock and flushed out of embarrassment. I heard Amos tell Arthur something about seeing him at the match. Arthur nodded and Cedric looked at his father and then at me.

"I'll see you later Alexa." I nodded and Cedric waved and followed after his father.

I walked into the tent and saw Hermione and Ginny unpacking, and Ron in the kitchen. Fred and George had their feet on the table and were talking about something. Hermione waved me over and I walked over smiling.

"Here's your bunk." I smiled and started unpacking as well. Ginny stopped and smiled slyly at me and soon after so did Hermione.

"What?" They smiled and then looked at each other and then at me again.

"Okay. No. Cedric doesn't like me like that?" Hermione laughed and Ginny smiled.

"We weren't even thinking of that. But since you brought it up..." I groaned and sat on my bed. Of course they weren't thinking about that.

"I really like him. But he likes Cho because he was always flirting with her and he never flirts with me. I'm just his friend." Ginny sat beside me and Hermione on the other side.

"He does like you. You just don't see it. Maybe he was just trying to get you jealous by flirting with her." I shrugged and sighed. I was about to add something when Arthur got our attention and told us that it was time to go. I nodded and stood up following the rest of the group.

* * *

When we arrived at the stadium, I looked up to see the amount of stairs we had to climb. I smiled and started climbing. I didn't care if we were high up. I just wanted to see the game. Ron however wasn't so enthusiastic. He started grumbling about being up high.

"Just how high up are we dad?" Arthur was about to respond when Draco's father Lucius did.

"Put it this way...If it rains, you'll be the first to know." Draco smirked at me and I rolled my eyes and pretended to gag. Ginny giggle and Draco turned his attention towards Harry.

"My father and I are in the minister's box. A personal invitation from Fudge himself." I glared at Draco and almost missed what Lucius said. I only caught the last part.

"...do enjoy yourself while you can." Harry sneered and walked away. Draco looked at me once more and then he smirked and walked off. I stomped up the rest of the stairs, now in a foul mood because of Draco.

"I told you these seats were worth waiting for." I looked down and saw all the people below and the pit. I smiled and looked over hoping to find Fred and George. Instead I found Cedric. He smiled and stood beside me looking at the pit as well. I smiled and Fred and George started getting rowdy and shouted about the Irish. I looked to see the team fly out and glitter was trailing after their brooms. A leprechaun appeared and started dancing. The crowd cheered and then the announcer introduced the Bulgarians. The team flew out and one of the team members started doing a trick on their broom. There was a close up of the person and the crowd started chanting 'Krum! Krum! Krum!' over and Over. Krum waved to the crowd and I smiled widely.

"Good evening! Welcome to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the games begin!" The crowd started going crazy and I smiled and cheered along with them. Cedric smiled and watched the game until he turned to me and got my attention.

"I never got to tell you that I missed you." I blushed and smiled and tore my eyes away from the match.

"Me too Cedric. I missed you too." I looked back towards the game and Cedric looked down.

"I missed you in a different way than you missed me." I looked over and Cedric smiled and payed attention to the game. I shrugged and watched the players fly around trying to beat each others team.


	3. Chapter 3: End of the game, the attack

Hey guys. Here is another chapter. I hope you like this one. This one has a flashback that is about the first time that Alexa realises that she is falling in love/loves Cedric, and then there's a could reasons why she loves him. Please review and give me some feedback. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Even though I kinda wish that I did.

Chapter 3: the end of the game and the attack

It wasn't long before the game was over. Ireland had won but only by ten points. I wasn't even pqaying attention really. I was mostly thinking about the day that I realised that I was in love with Cedric Diggory.

**Flashback**

Today must have been the worst day of my life. In Professor Snape's potions class I had been accused of cheating, and then I had gotten 20 points taken away from Gryffindor. Then in my potions class I had practised a charm. But I had done it wrong. And i looked to find half the class turned into slugs. I got a big huge lecture on paying attention in class instead of daydreaming. Then if that wasn't bad enough, after Charms I had Diviation. And I had got told that someone would make me cry. Not even ten minutes after class had ended when that happened. I was leaving the class and Draco had come by and tripped me. Sending me crashing to the floor and having everyone laugh at me. But wait it gets better. then Draco started to bug me, and make fun of me. he called me an ugly, pathetic half-breed.

And that's when I had lost it. Not just from Malfoy but from everything today. I just couldn't stand it. So I picked up my stuff and walked away while crying. I went into the library to try and have some alone time. That's when I saw Cedric sitting at one of the tables. His eyes were on me and I suddenly felt vey self conscious. I walked over to the very back table and sat down.

Cedric had wandered over to me and he sat down next to me, but didn't say anything. It was kinda nice sitting there in silence. But then I wiped away some of my tears and that's when he asked.

"Alexa, what's wrong?" I hiccuped and sighed. I didn't really want to think about it again but everything was replaying in my head anyway.

"Well...everything." cedric scooted his chair closer and leaned in some more.

"Do you want to talk about it Alexa? you don't have to if you don't want to. But if you do by all means go ahead." I smiled slightly and sighed. I'll tell him. Maybe he can give me some advice.

"Well it all started in my Potions class. I was just sitting there minding my own business when Snape comes over and grabs my book from me, looks at it and scowls. Then he sets it down and calls me a cheater in front of everyone. I didn't know what he was talking about. So I sorta argued back. And that's when i had gotten 20 points taken away from Gryffindor." Cedric nodded and then he patted my shoulder.

"Snape's just very...well...Snape. You know that he only REALLY likes one house. And that's his own." I nodded and Cedric motioned me to continue.

"And after that I had Charms. And if Potions wasn't bad enough." Cedric chuckled and I blushed and I tried to hide my blushing.

"What happened in Charms?" I groaned and continued telling him.

"I was practising this charm, and the first couple times I had gotten it. And then the third time I tried it didn't work. At first I didn't know what had happened. And then I turned around. I had managed to turn half of the class into slugs. Everyone was yelling at me and I didn't know hot to fix it. When everyone was FINALLY back to normal, I had gotten a HUGE lecture on how I need to pay attention more and stop daydreaming." Cedric didn't say anything though his eyes held sympathy. I knew that he was waiting for me to continue.

"And then the worst thing happened. I was in diviation and it was almost over. Then I had gotten told that someone was going to make me cry. i didn't believe it at first. And then the class had ended and I was outside when Draco comes and he trips me and my stuff goes everywhere. I picked it up and then he started making fun of me. He called me an ugly, pathetic half-breed. After everything that had happened, I just couldn't stop myself from crying. I just started crying. So I gathered up my stuff and I came here." By the time I was finished I was crying again.

Cedric had scooted his chair even closer. He reached out and wiped away my tears., and grabbed my hand.

"Draco doesn't have an idea what he's talking about. You're beautiful and you're not pathetic. And you shouldn't be crying because of him. You're special. and any guy would be lucky just to be near you. And so what if a charm went wrong and half the class turned to slugs? I'm sure Fred and George would love to hear about that. They'd probably use that on someone else. I mean just imagine if they used it on Snape. You would just be sitting in class and the next thing you know Snape is a slug." I smiled and laughed at what Cedric said.

"There's that beautiful smile on the beautiful girl." I blushed and Cedric smiled and pulled me up.

"Let's go if we can go and get some ice cream. I've heard that girls love ice cream when they're upset. Or is that just an urban legend?" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"No that's true. Ice cream is a great thing to have when you're upset." Cedric smiled and pulled me along towards the kitchen.

That's when I knew that I was starting if not already in love Cedric. Not just because he was cute. And yes he was and is cute. But because he took one of the worst days of my life and turned it into a not so bad day. Because he was so sweet and he knew how to make me laugh. Because he cared.

**End Flashback**

"ELLO?! ANYONE HOME?!" I jumped back when Fred started screaming in my ear.

"Bloody hell Fred! You didn't have to yell so loud!" Fred smiled and bowed while George clapped. i glared at them and crossed my arms over my chest.

"The game's over. We're leaving, and you're standing there like a baboon day dreaming." George remarked, while a funny smirk came across his face.

"Ay. she's day dreaming about Golden Boy Diggory." My eyes widened and I started blushing.

"Oh. so it si true?" George walked away laughing and he started singing about me and Cedric in a tree. I rolled my eyes and followed them quietly.

When we had gotten back to the tents we were all tired. But we went into the tent and Ron was standing on a chair talking about Krum.

"There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist." Ginyn rolled her eyes, sighed and gave Ron a look.

"Sounds like your in love Ron." Fred and George looked at each other and began singing in unison.

"Viktor I love you! Viktor I do! When we're apart my heart beats only for youuu!" i started laughing when Harry joined in and then stopped when I thought I hear screaming. I got up and had walked to the edge of the tent. I looked out and told Ginny I'd be right back.

I had just gotten out when people started screaming and running towards me. I jumped out of the way and stared towards the source of the madness.

I didn't see Arthur go into the tent and get everyone out. I started walking towards the source of madness, and I couldn't stop. I felt like I was being pulled. I was getting closer when I felt an arm around my waist pulling me back.I looked to see Cedric holding me back. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me away.

"We have to get out of her Alexandria! And running towards them isn't helping any!" I looked back to see a man holding a wand mumbling something. then he turned to look at me. he looked me right in the eyes and he smirked. I turned my head and followed Cedric.

Cedric had pulled along into the forest. I looked behind me to see a dark mark in the sky. I looked back towards Cedric and he smiled at me.

"Ron, Hermione and Harry are safe. They are. I know it." I only wish that I could believe him.


	4. Chapter 4:Secret Admirer

Hey guys. Here is another chapter. I hope you like it. And I also hope you review. I'm sorry if Cedric or any of the characters seem out of character. Even in the slightest way. In this chapter you find out more about Alexa's personality. Anyway please review. No flames please. Thanks.

Disclaimer: i own nothing and nobody. I ONLY own Alexa.

Chapter 4: Secret Admirer

The train ride to Hogwarts wasn't all that eventful. The trolley of sweets came by and Ron wanted to buy two things but he couldn't. Harry saw Cho. :( I don't like her. At all. But after that we were just talking about what happened the night of the Quidditch Cup.

"How can the ministry not know who conjured that? Is there any security at all?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Oh Hermione.

"Well duh!" Hermione gave me a glare and I smiled cheekily.

"Dad says that there's loads. But they can't figure out how it happened under their noses." I looked over towards Harry and saw him rubbing his scar. I reached over and grabbed his hand to get his attention.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione looked at Harry with just as much worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Hermione scoffed and gave Harry a 'I dont' believe you look.'

"You know that Sirius is going to want to here about this." I looked at Ron and then back at Harry in shock.

"Sirius Black? As in the one who escaped Azkaban?" They all nodded and I gave them a blank look.

"I know him. He was hiding in our school last year. Mind you that was when he had just escaped. And then he had left. And apparently he came to Hogwarts." Hermione was staring at with her mouth wide open.

"He was hiding in your school?!" I nodded and she looked at Harry and then at Ron expecting them to say something.

"He's related to me." Harry smiled when he said that.

"You don't say? That's so cool! not only are you yourself famous but your related to someone famous. Awesome." Harry smiled and sat down in his seat ignoring Hermione's glare.

**Cedric's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking of her. I loved the way she smiled, the way she laughed. They way she put up with Fred and George. I loved everything about her. I really wanted to ask her out. But I didn't know what to do.

"Ernie?" He stopped staring at Cho and turned to look at me. I smiled when i saw him blushing.

"Yeah?" I took a deep breath.

"I want to ask Alexa out, but I'm pretty sure that she likes one of the twins. How should I go about asking her out? Let alone even flirting with her?" Ernie thought for a bit and then he smiled.

He shrugged and looked back at Cho. She caught his gaze and he quickly looked away. Cho stood up and started making her way to us.

Cho opened the door, walked in and closed it again. Ernie started blushing like mad and I smiled politely.

"Cho? If you liked a girl and you wanted to ask her out and flirt with her but you didn't want the entire school to know, what would you do?" Cho smiled and started blushing. Oh God. She thought I was talking about her.

"I think it would be really cute if a guy were to send me secret love notes. It would make me feel good and it would be a great way to flirt while keeping it a secret." I smiled and told her that I would do that.

She smiled and said goodbye and waved before leaving. Ernie smiled and said that he was going to do that for Cho. I shrugged and started on Alexa's letter.

_Dear Alexandria,_

_For starters, I want to say that you are beautiful. I think you're amazing. I love everything about you. From the way you smile to the way you laugh. I just thought that I should remind you of that. _

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I smiled and used a spell that folded it into the shape of a rose. I would give it to her at dinner.

**Alexa's POV**

When we got to Hogwarts, I rushed to get inside. i wanted to see my room. I started going when I got stopped by a hand on my arm. I turned around and saw Fred and George.

"Hold on there Miss Alexa." Fred smiled mischievously.

"Are you excited to get inside and talk to Cedric?" I blushed and shook my head. they smirked and George wrapped an arm around my shoulder and started leading me inside.

"You can't hide it from us." Fred laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder too.

"Well...You could. But we have a wonderful potion that makes you tell the truth. So really..." Fred smirked and George continued.

"You can't lie." i groaned and shrugged their shoulders off and glared at them.

"Okay. Fine. I'll admit it. I may have a slight crush on him." Fred and George smirked and looked at each other and then turned to me.

"We knew it." Fred smiled cockily.

"Total satisfaction hearing it from her though." I rolled my eyes and walked off.

I walked into the great hall and saw Hermione, Ron and Harry. I waved and went to sit down next to them. I felt something hit the back of my head and I sighed.

I looked behind me and found a note in the shape of a rose laying on the ground. i picked it up, unfolded it and started reading it.

_Dear Alexandria,_

_For starters, I want to say that you are beautiful. I think you're amazing. I love everything about you. From the way you smile to the way you laugh. I just thought that I should remind you of that. _

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I smiled and started blushing. i looked around and saw everyone either talking or well...talking. I looked over at Cedric and wished that it was him that sent this.

"Hey. What's that?" Ron grabbed it out of my hands and Hermione scoffed.

"Ron that wasn't very nice of you." Ron shrugged and read it. After he finished reading it he scowled.

"Not even the first day back and you've got an admirer. Bloody hell Alexa." I blushed and Hermione grabbed it(gently) and read it. She smiled widely and then passed it down for Ginny to see it.

Once Ginny was done reading it, she ran over and pushed Ron out of the way.

"We HAVE to figure out who it is." Hermione nodded and I was about to protest when Dumbledore stood up. He gave his speech and then food appeared in front of us. I smiled happily and filled my plate quickly.

"Bloody hell Alexa! How can you eat so much and not change?" I looked up at him with my mouth full of food. I chewed slowly and then swallowed.

"I'm just awesome like that. Recognize it. Embrace it. Love it." Harry laughed when i reached for more food, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

Two things you have to know about me: 1) i could eat like a man and 2) I could play Quidditch like nobody's business. (Says Harry) I'm not quite sure what they have in common but whatever.

Then the food had disappeared and I smiled. I was full up. No more food for me. i looked over to see Ron's eyes wide and harry laughing.

"I knew you eat a lot but I didn't know that it was that much!" I smiled cheekily and Harry laughed again.

"Where do you put it all Alexa?" I looked over at George and smiled. I cupped my boobs and smiled at him.

"Some goes to my boobs. The rest goes away when i play Quidditch." Fred and George laughed when Ron turned bright red. i stood up and smiled at them all.

"Well...I'm going to my room. So bye!" they all waved and I started walking when i forgot something. I ran back over to the table and smiled.

"I forgot my note." I quickly ran off, full of energy. I walked up the long stairs and to the picture of the lady. I quickly said the password and ran into the Gryffindor common room. I ran upt to my room and jumped on my bed. I opened the note and started reading it over and over. I smiled and fell back on my bed. This was going to be on of the best years ever!


	5. Chapter 5: Tri Wizard Tournament

Hey guys. Here's another chapter. There's a lot of stuff in this chapter and it leads up to the point where the tournament begins. I hope you like it. I hope you review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own Alexa. I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5: The Tri-Wizard Tournament

A couple weeks had gone by and I was getting more and more 'love notes'. Ginny and Hermione were trying to figure out who it was. I'm pretty sure they were getting close. And then the 'admirer' would figure out that they were close and he would do something different and they would get off track. I would laugh at them and they would get frustrated. Ha ha.

Flashback

One day that I was re-reading the note and Cedric had come up behind me and was reading over my shoulder. I had turned around and jumped when I saw that he was standing behind me.

"Cedric! Don't scare me like that!" He would smile and laugh at me. And then he sat down beside me and looked at me and then the note.

"I'm sorry Lex. So...Find out who your secret admirer is yet?" I looked at Cedric oddly and gave him a look of confusion.

"How did you know about my secret admirer?" Cedric didn't say anything for a while and then he smiled.

"I know because of Ginny and Hermione. They get frustrated. It's quite funny actually." Cedric started laughing and I giggled.

"I have to agree Cedric. It is amusing." Cedric nodded and then I looked down at the note again.

"Lex? Are you okay?" I nodded and then forced a smile.

"I have to go Cedric." He nodded and I stood up and left.

It wasn't that I wasn't happy about the secret admirer. I just wanted it to be Cedric. And I don't think that it is him because he likes Cho.

End flashback

And then of course in another couple of days I got more 'love notes'. I started getting more and more curious as to who it was. I really wanted to know. Then it happened. The 'love note' that changed everything.

Flashback

I was sitting in the library when a note appeared on my page. I opened it up and saw the same greeting. I smiled to myself and started blushing.

My dear beautiful Alexandria,

I heard someone laughing in the library and I thought of you. I see you sitting in the great hall, in your classes, in the library. And you always look just as beautiful. I bet you're really wanting to know who I am. I am going to tell you. Meet me outside after your finish eating dinner.

Love,

Your secret admirer

After I read that I ran to the great hall. Everyone was already eating. I quickly ate and then ran out of the great hall with out saying anything. I ran outside and looked around. Nobody was there. I was so afraid that he wouldn't how up. I was starting to lose hope. But then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Cedric? What are you doing here?" Cedric laughed nervously and then he sighed.

"I have to tell you something Alexa." I nodded and then looked at him excitedly.

"My secret admirer is meeting me here. I finally get to meet him!" Cedric laughed at my excitement and smiled.

"Alexa...I...I'm your secret admirer Alexa."I looked at him and couldn't find anything to say.

"What? Are you serious? Because I've been waiting a long time to meet him and if you're joking then..." I was silenced when Cedric had bent down and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He pulled away and breathed deeply and smiled. I smiled at him and hugged him. He grabbed my hand and held it. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

When we walked into the great hall everyone stopped and looked at us. They looked at our hands and stayed silent. The girls in his fan club were glaring at me and the guys were in shock. I sat down by Hermione and Cedric sat on the other side of me. She looked at me and gave me a look. I nodded and she smiled and went back to eating.

End flashback

"Alexa! Come on! We have to go!" I heard Hermione and the next thing I know, I'm getting dragged outside. Hermione didn't stop until we had seen Ron and Harry.

"There you two are! Look!" I looked up and saw some flying horses pulling a carriage. I started getting excited like everyone else when I started shivering. And that made my excitement die. I tried warming my self up by rubbing my arms but it didn't work so well. I was about to sneak back inside when an arm was wrapped around my shoulders.

I looked up to see Cedric. I smiled and he pulled me closer to him.

"Are you cold Lex?" I nodded and he removed his arm and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

"Don't look now but Cho is jealous." I smiled and looked up at him and he kissed my lips.

"Whoa." I saw a giant ship emerge from the water and I couldn't look away. Cedric unwrapped his arms and he grabbed my hand.

"Come on. Let's go inside. you're freezing." I nodded and Cedric led me into the great hall. He kissed me quickly and then walked over to his table. I smiled and walked over to my table and sat down. I smiled widely and Fred and George smirked.

"Miss Alexa's in love." Fred smirked and George smiled.

"One kiss from Cedric and she's about to faint. Must be powerful kisses eh Fred?" Fred nodded and grinned widely.

"Indeed George. Indeed." I rolled my eyes and threw a paper ball at them. They smiled and I rolled my eyes. Hermione was about to add to our conversation when Dumbledore stood up and the great hall went silent.

"Now I have an announcement to make. This year Hogwarts will not only be your home but will also be home to some special guests. So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime." Dumbledore had finished and the doors opened.

A group of girls dressed in blue satin started walking in. They'd stop everyone once in a while and they would bow. The boys were drooling over the group of girls, and they were clapping. I looked over at Cedric to see if he was interested. He looked at me, smiled and winked. I blushed and bit my lip. Dumbledore stood up once more and got our attention.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff." I looked to see the door open again.

I saw a group of guys walking in and stabbing their staff things into the ground. There were sparks and then they twirled the staffs around.

"Look! It's Viktor Krum!" I turned my head to see Viktor Krum walking in last. I smiled widely and grabbed Hermione's arm. She rolled her eyes and looked in no way interested.

Once the guys got to the front, one of them started breathing fire. I watched amazed. I couldn't look away.

Dumbledore stood up once again and everyone looked at him.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." I looked over at Fred and George and they were hanging onto his every word.

"Wicked." they said in unison. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. I loved them.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch." I saw the guy stand up at the front and just as he was about to say something, there was thunder and lightning above us and it started raining. Just as soon as it started it stopped. I looked towards the door and saw a strange man standing there. I shrugged and listened back to the conversation.

"Bloody hell Alexa. That's Mad Eye Moody." I looked at him and then at Hermione.

"Mad Eye Moody?" Ron nodded and Hermione leaned in closer.

"Alastor Moody? You mean the aura?" Ron nodded and I looked at him as he was limping towards Dumbledore. I tried listening to what they were saying but no such luck.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final." I looked over and saw Fred and George's faces. They looked at each other and then at Dumbledore.

"Rubbish! Rubbish!" Fred and George started booing along with the rest of the students.

Dumbledore cast a spell and the Goblet of fire appeared. I looked at it and then over at Cedric. He was staring at it and I could tell that he wanted to enter. I sighed and looked down at my lap.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if choosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun."


	6. Chapter 6: The fight and Draco Malfoy

Hey guys. Here's another chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own Alexandria.

Chapter 6: The fight and Draco Malfoy

After that announcement had been made and everyone started to leave the great hall, I ran over to where Cedric was. I grabbed him out and ran out of the great hall. I dragged him into one of the halls. He looked at me oddly and then he smiled. He bent down and kissed my lips softly. I was about to get into it more when I remembered why I dragged him here.

"Cedric. I really need to talk to you." He nodded and listened attentively.

"Are you planning on entering the tournament?" Cedric got a proud look on his face and smiled.

"I'm planning on entering." He smiled at me and expected me to be happy for him. His smile faded however when he realized that I wasn't so stoked for him.

"You're not excited for me." I nodded and he gave me a puzzled look.

"People have died in this tournament Cedric." He nodded as if to say that he understood it. But I don't think that it really sunk in.

"Lex...I'll be safe. I won't get hurt. I promise. Nothing will happen because..." Cedric was interrupted by one of the people that I truly despised. Cho.

"Cedric!" Cho came running at cedric and hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck and practically wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hi Cho." I knew that Cedric was just being nice but it didn't make me any less jealous.

"You should enter the tournament because I know that you'll do well. I know that you'll do awesome. You'll be the champion. You'll get eternal glory!" Cedric's face lit up and by instinct he wrapped his arms around Cho.

I glared at him and was going to say something when Harry came aroumnd the corner and looked at cedric and Cho hugging and his face fell. So Harry liked Cho. Interesting.

Then Cedric realized what he was doing and he let go of Cho. Harry looked at me and the look on my face and he somewhat turned on Cedric and gave him a dirty look. i glared at him again and walked off.

I heard him call after me and I turned around. He was standing a couple feet away from Cho and she was smirking at me.

"Lex. it was an accident. I didn't mean to. I was just excited that she actually supported me about the tournament." Harry winced knowing that that was the wrong thing to say.

"Supporting you?! Supporting you?! I don't want you to enter because I don't want you to die!!" Cedric stared at me blankly and I felt myself losing it.

"I'm not going to die Alexa. I'm not as weak and pathetic as some people think." I crossed my arms over my chest and saw more people gathering around us.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are! Many people have died! It doesn't matter how strong you are! Or how smart you are! i don't want you to enter because I don't want you to die!" Cedric scoffed and rolled his eyes.

I clenched my fists together and Cho came up behind Cedric and put her perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder. I glared at her hand and had to stop myself from walking over there and snapping it off.

"I'm not going to die Alexandria. But I am going to enter. Whether you want me to or not. I would also like it if you were there when I entered my name." I didn't say anything for a bit and then I got a determined look on my face.

"Go to see you sign your death wish? No thanks. I'd rather not." I turned around and walked away as people 'oohed'. Harry was following me as I stomped up to the picture of the fat lady.

She was singing and not letting anyone in. I stomped through the crowd looked up at the fat lady, glared once and she opened the door.

I stormed into the common room. Hermione and Ginny ran after me into our room. I flung myself onto my bed and grabbed my pillow. I dug my nails into the pillow and pressed it to my face. I started screaming into it. Hermione and Ginny were waiting until I was done.

A couple minutes later, I put the pillow down and they smiled sympathetically at me. I groaned and started banging my head against the wall. I stopped after a couple minutes due to a massive headache.

"We heard about what happened." Hermione started.

"We're really sorry." Ginny finished and I nodded my head.

"I probably over reacted. But...I don't want him to be hurt. And well...Did he really have to hug Cho like that. I mean I know that he liked her for quite a while. But still. And then he just had to say 'someone who actually supports me'. " Hermione and Ginny looked at eachother and then sat down beside me.

"Cheer up. Everything will be better tomorrow. I mean we have D.A.D.A and Cedric is in our class and he'll probably be sitting beside you." Hermione looked over at Ginny smiled.

"Yeah and you can talk then." I nodded and cheered up a bit and then yawned. Ginny and Hermione laughed and then walked out of our room. I sighed and quickly got changed into my p.j's and went to bed.

When I woke up in the morning, I felt refreshed. I got up quickly and got changed. I ran to the great hall and sat beside Harry. Harry smiled and I quickly grabbed food.

"Look's like someone's in a good mood eh Fred?" Fred nodded and sat down.

"Eh, Lex, if you ever need us to...uh...deal with someone we can quickly whip up something." i laughed and nodded. Maybe I would take them up on their offer. Then again they might try and turn them into a goat or something. So maybe not...

"Someone's happy this morning. Excited to have D.A.D.A? Or excited to talk to Cedric?" I shrugged and started inhaling more food. Hermione scoffed and looked at Ginny who rolled her eyes.

"That's why she gets along with Fred and George so well. they all eat similar." I looked at Fred's plate and he had bacon wrapped in a pancake. i laughed and looked up.

I saw Cedric looking quickly at Cho. Then he looked over at me and once he caught my eye, he looked down. I looked down and suddenly felt really sick. i stood up and excused myself. I got up and walked out of the great hall. I walked up to the picture of the fat lady, said the password and went to get my stuff.

I walked out of the common room and towards my class. I sat down somewhere close to the middle and was waiting for people to arrive. I saw Cedric and I sat up straight. I saw him walk past me and I turned around and tried to catch his eye. He looked up and he caught my eye. He looked down again and then he looked up when Cho came in. Cho smiled at Cedric and sat next to him. My jaw dropped. I stared at him in disbelief.

I shot a glare at him and turned around to stare at the front. I croseed my arms over my chest and glared at the board. I heard the chair beside me get pulled out and then I heard some scuffling of shoes.

"Hello Chevalier." I turned to Draco and I glared at him.

"Malfoy what are you doing sitting next to me?" Draco smirked and then looked at Cho and cedric.

"Looks like Diggory over there is already sick of you." I glared at him and reached for my wand. Draco grabbed my ahnd and I yanked it out of his grip.

"No need to get hasty there Miss Chevalier." I huffed and Draco grabbed my hand again.

"You want to get him jealous?" I got a disgusted look on my face and pulled my hand away. yet again.

"With you? Not a chance." Draco shrugged and turned toward the front of the class.

"Why are you sitting here anyway? I thought you hated anyone who wasn't like you." Draco turned to me again.

"Okay let's not tell anyone this...but...Out of all of the people that I 'hate' you're not so bad. And besides who else am I supposed to cheat off of?" I laughed sarcastically and Draco smirked again.

"You wouldn't be such a bad Slytherin. You know if you weren't so...you." I stared at Draco in fake shock.

"I cannot believe it. Draco malfoy was actually giving someone a compliment." Draco 'smiled' which was more of a sneer, and leaned in.

"Don't tell anyone. it'll be our little secret." I nodded and he glared at me and scowled. I scowled back and gave him a look of disgust. Our little secret. I looked back over towards Cedric. He was talking to Cho and didn't anything that had happened between Draco and I. Great.

Authors Note:

Hey guys. Sorry if Draco was out of character. There's a twist to the story! Draco has a slight crush on Alexandria. Although he never comes out and says it, you can tell by his 'flirting'. I hope you like the chapter. Please review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7: Alastor Moody's Class

Hey guys. Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I hope you review. Sorry for the wait. Please review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own Alexa/Lex.

Chapter 7: Alastor Moody's class: D.A.D.A

"Alastor Moody." I watched as Mad-Eye Moody wrote his name on the board. No one said anything. One thing came to mind: Awkward!

"Ministry malcontent. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions? When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" Hermione raised her hand but Mad-Eye Moody didn't pick her. He pointed to me and I took deep breaths. I didn't want to learn about these. These curses were horrible.

"Three sir. There are three." Moody nodded and I sunk back in my seat.

"And why are they named so Miss Granger?" Hermione didn't answer at first. It was because she didn't want to learn about this either.

"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will..." Moody interrupted her and wrote something on the board.

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan!" I turned around and saw him say something to the person beside him.

Moody turned around and threw the chalk at him. The entire class looked at him in shock. He looked at us all and straightened up.

"Which curse shall we see first then...Weasley!" Ron sat up straight and tried cowering away. Harry pushed him up and he stood there. Moody walked towards him and Ron started cowering again.

"Give me a curse." Ron whimpered and then gulped.

"My dad did tell me about one curse...The imperious curse." Moody nodded and Ron sat down.

"Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." He walked towards some containers on his desk. He pulled out a spider and and he said a curse that made him grow.

"She's not gonna hurt ya. But if she bites...She's lethal." Draco laughed beside me and Moody smirked. The spider landed on Draco's face and he started screaming and turned to me yelling at me to get it off. I laughed and the spider landed on my desk. I held out my hand and the spider crawled on my hand. Moody smirked at me and I smiled. I wasn't afraid of spiders.

Moody pulled the spider away and held her against a window. Then over a pot of water. The spider started squirming. He put it back on his desk and started talking again. i didn't pay attention. I was looking at Cho and Cedric. Cho had her hand on top of his and he was smiling at her. He looked at me and then he quickly looked away. I felt tears sting my eyes and I blink to make them go away. Draco looked at me and then at the front.

I looked at the front too and Neville was at the front and he looked like he was about to throw up. Moody was standing in front of Harry. I looked down at my desk and Draco scoffed at me.

"Crying is for wimps. it's pathetic." I stood up and glared at Draco.

"Well I'm glad that I have emotions that actually show that I'm human! I'm sorry that not everyone can be as cold as you Malfoy!"

Everyone in the class was staring at me now. I grabbed my books and stormed towards the door. I looked back at Cedric and saw him still talking to Cho. I stormed out to the hall and I quickly wiped my tears away, before everyone could see. I heard footsteps behind me and an 'oh'. I turned around to see Neville standing there. I calmed myself down and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Neville? Are you okay?" He nodded and harry, Ron and Hermione came down the stairs and asked him the same thing. Then Moody came and told Neville to follow him. Hermione stepped in front of me and gave me a hug.

"Cedric's being a git right now." I nodded and Hermione looked behind me and rolled her eyes.

"Alexa? Are you okay?" Cedric was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest and walked down the stairs. Ron pushed past Cedric and followed me and Hermione.

We walked outside and it started raining. I stood there in the rain for a minute while Hermione covered her head. They all get ready to walk into the rain and we started running towards the great hall where the cup was. We walked in and Hermione and I went and sat down on a bench.

I saw some students out their name in and I sighed. I heard applauding and I knew that it was Cedric. His friends were pushing him towards the cup and telling him to enter his name. He walked towards the cup and entered his name. He smiled at me and said goodbye to his friends. He sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and moved away from him and moved closer to Hermione. She looked over at Cedric and sighed.

Cedric whispered in my ear and asked me what was wrong. I turned to him in shock. He didn't know what was wrong?! i scoffed and turned away. He grabbed my hand and I turned to look at him.

"Lex, I'm..." I looked away from him when i heard applauding. Fred and George ran into the room and people were applauding.

"Thank you. Thank you." Fred smiled widely.

"We just cooked it up this morning." Hermione rolled her eyes and I scoffed. Cedric wrapped and arm around my waist. i grabbed his arm and removed it from my waist.

"It's not going to work." Fred and George jumped down on the bench behind me and Hermione. George stuck his head beside mine and Fred's beside Hermione's. Cedric glared at George and he smiled and moved his head back.

"This is an age line drawn by Dumbledore himself. " Fred and George smirked at each other.

"So?"

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion." Fred and George laughed.

"That's why it's so brilliant. Because it's so dimwitted." Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. I gave them an encouraging smile and they hopped off the bench. Cedric got my attention and he whispered in my ear again.

"I'm sorry. i really am." I scoffed and he sighed.

"Please forgive me Lex. I'll sit by you next class." I crossed my arms over my chest and stood up.

"This isn't about you not sitting by me in class. This is about us dating and you ignoring me all day for Cho." Cedric stood up and he hugged me.

"We're just friends Lex." I rolled my eyes and didn't hug him back.

"Yeah. Friends. Sure." Cedric broke the hug and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. Cedric pulled me into a hug again and I hugged back. I sat down beside Hermione and saw he looking at the cup. I looked over and saw Krum smiling. Krum looked at Hermione and smiled. She blushed and looked at her book again.

"Hermione? mind if I steal Alexa? I want to take her on a date." Hermione looked at me and then she nodded. Cedric grabbed my hand and led me out of the hall.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight

Hey guys. Here is another chapter. I hope you like it. There is slight language in this chapter. I also have to explain how Cho knows Lex's mom. So here it is: Cho's dad had fallen in love with Lex's mom. But she turned him down. So Cho's dad spread rumors about her. Then he told Cho that her Lex's mom was a whore. So Cho thinks that Lex's mom is a whore. P.S. Cedric is a git again. Please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only Lex.

Chapter 8: The fight

It's been a week since people have put their names in. Cedric got anxious to see if he would be chosen. He was so nervous that almost every five minutes he would ask me if he would get chosen. I was encouraging him a lot but sometimes it would just be too frustrating to hear him only talk about the tournament. And it hasn't even began yet.

I couldn't blame him though. I mean he was stressed and he wanted to be one of the champions. I didn't know if I wanted him to be one. Was it wrong for me to want him to not be one of the champions? I mean was it really?

"Ello Lex. What are ya thinking about?" Fred sat down beside me and I sat up straight and looked at my homework that was incomplete.

"Cedric. I don't want him to be picked. But I'm not sure if that's wrong or not." Fred nodded and I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was daydreaming and I was tired. I was going to fall asleep in the great hall. Nice.

"Well...If I was old enough I would've entered...I mean it's eternal glory. You gotta understand it from his perspective. He wants to prove himself." I nodded and sighed. I know that he wanted to prove himself. but did he not understand the risks that came with proving himself?

"Hey. There's your boy Diggory now." I looked over Fred's shoulder and I hid my face in my book. Fred started laughing and leaned in.

"Why are ya hiding from your boyfriend Lex?" I shushed him and Fred started laughing again. Cedric came up to us and he sat down beside me. He kissed me cheek and I smiled forcefully. Fred stood up and walked away mumbling something about disgusting acts of romance.

"Lex. They choose the champions tonight." I rolled my eyes and smiled sarcastically.

"That's great. I'm SO excited!" Cedric pulled away obviously hurt.

"Look, Cedric. I'm not excited because I'm worried. I don't want you to be chosen because I don't want you to be hurt." Cedric smiled and kissed my temple while holding me.

"I know you're concerned. But I'll be fine. I can handle it. I know spells and charms that will help me. I'll be fine. I promise." I sighed and Cedric pulled me closer and kissed my lips softly.

"Smile. Please?" I smiled at him and he laughed and kissed my lips again. i turned my body towards him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved his hands so that they were placed on my hips. He scooted closer to me and I pulled him closer.

We heard a cough and we pulled apart. Cho was standing there looking at her feet. I glared at her and Cedric pulled away and smiled at Cho. Cho looked up at blushed at Cedric. Then she turned on me and glared at me.

"Cedric, we should be getting to our potions class." Cedric nodded and he grabbed his stuff.

"I'll be there in a minute Cedric. I just want to talk to Alexandria for a minute." He nodded and Cho waited until he was totally gone. Then she glared at me. I rolled my eyes and i stood up. I grabbed my stuff and turned around. Cho had a nasty looking glare on her face that made her look like a Pug.

"Look Alexandria. Cedric and I have liked each other for a VERY long time. He was going to ask me out this year. And then YOU had to ruin it." I smiled proudly and she glared at me again and stepped closer to me.

"We are meant to be together. So back off." I crossed my arms over my chest and returned the glare.

"We're dating now Cho. Deal with it." She stood there glaring at me not saying anything.

"You must have Cedric under some type of spell." I shook my head and was going to say something back when she cut me off.

"Cedric doesn't usually go for Gryffindor trailer trash. I guess he's giving you charity." I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. She just called me trash. oh that's it!

Cho stood there with a smug look on her face. I tried calming myself down.

"I heard that your dad, who is a wizard, fell in love with a whore, your mother. Mother like daughter right?" I glared at her and clenched my fists tightly. She smirked,and tossed her hair over her shoulder. I saw that whoever was in the great hall was watching us. There were no teachers in here. So Cho continued on.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet the Gryffindor Whore." People started laughing. I was trying so hard not to lose it. But Cho was pushing it.

"You can buy her cheap. just like her mother." I closed my eyes and reached for my wand. I pulled it out and was going to hex her, when someone grabbed my hand and pulled my wand out of it. Ron was standing behind me with Ginny. Ginny was holding my wand and Ron was holding me back. Cho glared at me on final time.

"Whore." I pulled out of Ron's grasp. I reached out and smacked Cho across the face. A loud smacking sound was heard and everyone went quiet. Cho stared at me shocked. Then she pulled her hand back and punched me, and I heard a loud crack. I fell backwards and Ron caught me. Ginny pushed Cho back and looked at me with concern.

"What is going on in here?!" We saw Professor Mcgonagall walked in. Everyone stepped back. Cho started crying and she told Professor Mcgonagall a lie about how I had attacked her. Professor Mcgonagall turned on me and told me to go to the hospital wing and that he would deal with me later. Ron and Ginny helped me up and then they started yelling at Cho and calling her a liar. Professor Mcgonagall silenced them and deducted points away from Gryffindor.

As I walked out of the great hall, people were staring at me and Ravenclaw students were glaring at me. I looked away from everyone. i just looked down. I walked down the halls and got more stares. i walked into the hospital wing and got treated. I was told to go back to my room.

I walked to the common room and I felt people staring at me. I thought that they were going to say bad things about me. but instead they got concerned looks on their faces and they asked how I was. Some people were talking about how Cho wouldn't get away with this. I was more concerned about Harry. he liked Cho.

I slowly walked up to harry and he didn't look at me and then he hugged me.

"I'm sorry that Cho said that. i didn't know she was so mean. I thought she was really nice." I nodded and harry smiled at me and then he grabbed his stuff and left for one of his classes. Hermione smiled at me and Ginny walked in looking nervous.

"Cedric's outside. He wants to talk to you. He doesn't look too happy." I rolled my eyes. Of course he probably believed...IT.

I walked outside and Cedric was standing there with a peeved look on his face.

"How could you do that Alexandria?!" I stared at him not entirely surprised.

"She called me a whore. She called my mom a whore!" Cedric rolled his eyes and i crossed my arms over my chest.

"Cho would NEVER call anyone a whore." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course because she is SO innocent!" Cedric nodded and I started getting upset again.

"I can't believe that you don't believe me Cedric!" he didn't say anything.

"I know Cho. And she would never say anything like that to anyone." I was almost at the crying point.

"Well she said it to me!" Cedric shook his head.

"You're going to be in big trouble for attacking a student Alexandria. You may even get suspended. i hope it was worth it. Oh and Alexandria? I can't be with someone who beats us my friends. So it's over." Cedric walked away and I walked back into the common room. People were staring at me in sympathy. They were listening to the entire conversation. I said nothing. I walked up to my room and cried into a pillow.


	9. Chapter 9: Begging for forgiveness

Hey guys. Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I also hope your review. Thanks. Hey guys. On another note, FanFiction won't let me upload a lot of times so I have to use my old stories that I've uploaded and change them. So if there is a different name like: Learn To Love, that's why. Sorry. I'll try to update soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own Alex/Lex.

Chapter 9: On your knees begging for forgiveness

Ginny, Hermione and I were in the common room hanging out until I had to go and talk to Professor Mcgonagall with Cho. Ginny and Hermione were studying and I was writing a letter to my mom and dad. I had to explain why a letter had been sent home about my 'unexcused behavior'. Of course once my parents found out what Cho said, they would be furious and demand that I shouldn't get punished. I hope...

Dear mom and dad,

I know that a letter got sent home. I know that it said that i had 'attacked' Cho Chang. But it didn't say that I was the victim. Which I was. I was the victim. Not only did Cho say bad things about me, but she also said bad things about mom.

Cho Chang had called both me and mom whores. (Sorry for the swear word mom) I hadn't really hurt all that bad. I just smacked her. And it wasn't even that hard. Cho however, she had punched me in the face and had broken my nose. And then Professor Mcgonagall had come in and Cho faked crying and blamed the whole thing on me and had said that I attacked her because I was 'jealous of her beauty and smarts' and that I was jealous 'because Cedric was spending more time with her than me'.

I hope you can believe me. I have to talk to professor Mcgonagall today and get my punishment. I'll write again soon with an update about that. I love you. I miss you.

Love,

Alexandria

I finished writing the letter and gave it to my owl Star. I put it in her mouth and she sat there. I rolled my eyes and I pet her beak and then her head. Then she got up and she flew out the window and back home. Ginny and Hermione looked over at me and I was sitting by the window looking out of it. I took a deep breath and sighed. They both put their books down and came over and gave me a hug.

"No matter what happens we all know that Cho is a dirty liar. Gryffindor, and I mean almost everyone is mad at Cho now." Ginny nodded and I smiled.

"There are a few of her 'friends' that don't agree with you and that hate you. But most Gryffindor's back you up." I nodded and hugged them back.

"You guys are awesome. Thanks for being here for me." They nodded and Ron walked into the room. We all turned to look at him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Professor Mcgonagall is looking for you." I nodded and got off of the window seat and walked past Ron.

I walked down the hall and got dirty looks from Ravenclaw and some Hufflepuff. Some Slytherin were glaring at Hufflepuff and some were glaring at me. I kept my head down as I was walking to the class.

I reached the class and I knocked on the door. Professor Mcgonagall opened the door and let me in. I saw Cho and Cedric sitting together at a table. Cho gave a really dirty look when I walked by her. Cedric just shook his head.

I sat at a table across from them and Professor Mcgonagall stood in front of her desk.

"Now, I've heard about both sides to the story. I've heard Cho's side, about how you attacked her. And Mr. Weasley informed me of your side Ms. Chevalier, about how Cho said inappropriate about you and your mother." I nodded and glared at Cho. She glared at me and turned to Cedric putting on her fake pout. Then she turned to Professor Mcgonagall.

"She attacked me for no reason!" Professor Mcgonagall nodded and I groaned. This was not turning out very good at all.

"Do you have evidence Miss Chang?" Cho nodded. I really wanted to hex her right now.

"All my friends saw." Professor Mcgonagall nodded and Cho smiled. She had won. She had won. I'm gonna get suspended. Great.

"Well Ms. Chang and Ms. Chevalier, I've heard from the majority of the students who had witnessed what happened, that Ms. Chang had said some very rude things to you Ms. Chevalier." Cho's jaw dropped and she stared at me.

"The students who came forth and said that you had started the fight have wished to remain anonymous." I smiled and let out a breath that I was holding.

"Ms. Chevalier, I am going to let you off with a warning. The next time someone says something offensive to you, do not hit them." Professor Mcgonagall then turned to Cho.

"As for you Ms. Chang, you are going to be spending the next four months in detention with me." Cho snarled and glared at me. She stood up and stomped out of the class. I smiled and started cheering about not having detention. Professor Mcgonagall smiled at me and I looked over at Cedric.

His face was priceless. He looked completely and utterly shocked. He looked over at me and I kept my head held high. I walked out of the class feeling like I was on top of the world. My world crashed to the ground when Cedric grabbed my arm. I turned around and he smiled at me.

"Lex..." I cut him off and he looked at me shocked.

"Don't call me Lex. Only my friends can call me Lex." Cedric nodded and then smiled again.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I thought about it and smiled.

"No." I turned around and walked towards the great hall. Cedric ran after me to catch up. I walked into the great hall and Gryffindor started clapping. I smiled and went to sit down when Cedric grabbed my arm again.

"Please! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! Please!" I looked at him and sighed. He didn't believe me. He blew me off for Cho. He never tried listening to my side of the story. Not once.

"Let's see you never tried listening to me or my story. You blew me off for Cho while we were dating. And then you took the side of the evil, conniving, Chang over there instead of me. So you want my answer? My answer's no." I sat down and Cedric walked over to his table. I got a proud look from Fred and George and a smile from Harry. I smiled and looked over to the Slytherin table and there was Draco, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

Dumbledore stood up and people went silent. He looked at us all and we all turned to look at him.

"The moment that you have all been waiting for has arrived." People started cheering. Dumbledore approached the goblet and it turned red. A piece of paper flew out and he grabbed it.

"The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!" People clapped and some cheered. Krum stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand and walked off into another room.

Another piece of paper flew out and Dumbledore grabbed it.

"The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour." The girls from Beauxbatons cheered and she stood up, shook Dumbledore's hand and went into another room.

The last piece of paper flew out and Dumbledore grabbed it and the room went silent.

"The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory" Hogwarts students stood up and clapped for him. He stood up proudly and shook Dumbledore's hand and disappeared just like the others.

I rolled my eyes and waved my wand and little fireworks came out. Fred and George laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" People cheered and I looked at the goblet. It turned red and another piece of paper flew out.

"Harry Potter...." Harry turned white and Hermione was pushing him up.

"Harry Potter!" Harry stood up and went into the other room. Dumbledore dismissed us and we walked out of the great hall. We went to the common room and waited for Harry to come back.


	10. Chapter 10: I forgive you

Hey guys. here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I also hope you review. I also want to thank the reviewers. So thanks reviewers. :-D

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I ONLY own Alexandria/Lex.

Chapter 10: I'll forgive you if it doesn't kill me.

In the next few days nobody talked about the tournament. Harry told us about what had happened and how he had been forced to compete because his name was in. We didn't ask questions. Then he told us about how he and Ron had gotten into a fight and how Ron had been mad at him for getting everything.

After he had told us all that then he proceeded to tell us about how he had found out that the first task had to do with dragons. He had said that Ron was supposed to have told him but didn't. I stood up after he told me and excused myself. I was going to have a little chat with Ron.

I stomped out of the common room and towards the Great Hall. I saw Ron sitting there with one of his friends and I glared at him. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron got a frightened look on my face and he shrunk into his seat. I stomped over to him and grabbed his shirt. I yanked him up and let go of his shirt.

"What is the matter with you?!" Ron shrugged and I glared at him and he chuckled nervously.

"Why would you say all that to Harry?!" As soon as I had mentioned Harry, everyone turned to look at me.

"Harry's a bloody cheat!" People around me started clapping and cheering. I turned around and glared at them.

"Oh do shut up! All of you! Honestly!" they all simmered down and I turned around and glared at Ron.

"The next time I hear you saying anything to Harry or about him I will put you through your own personal torture! Got it Weasley?!" Ron nodded and I smiled cheerfully and turned around and walked out.

I saw Harry walk out of a door and I ran after him. i shouted his name and he turned around, smiled and turned back to face Cedric. Who he currently talking to by the way. I walked closer to him and saw his friends wearing a 'Potter Stinks' badge. I watched the badge change to 'Cedric Diggory: True Hogwarts Champion'. I glared at his friends who laughed and then I glared at Cedric. Harry and him were finished talking. I walked up to Harry grabbed his arm and glared at Cedric.

"Real mature. Asshole." Cedric tried to protest. I reached out and smacked him across the face. I stormed off with Harry following. I saw Ron and Harry started walking toward shim. i glared at Ron behind his back.

"You're a right foul Git Ron." I nodded and Ron glared at Harry.

"You think so?" I sneered at Ron and answered for Harry.

"Yeah. You are." Ron turned to me and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Stay out of this Chevalier." I stepped in front of Harry and got in Ron's face.

"What now you're tying to be Draco?" Ron ignored my comment and started talking to Harry again.

"Anything else?" Harry nodded and I huffed.

"Stay away from me." Ron rolled his eyes and I rolled mine right back.

"Fine." Ron pushed past me and harry and I reached out to grab him. harry pulled me back and I crossed my arms over my chest again.

"Thanks for defending me Lex. but I can defend myself. I know that you're friends with Ron. And I know that you still like Cedric." I nodded and then shook my head.

"I know that you can defend yourself. But you can't defend yourself against everyone. I'm trying to help you." Harry nodded and I smiled.

"I want to defend you Harry. You're pretty much my best guy friend here. I feel like I would be so lost without you. I really would." Harry smiled and I smiled back.

"I'm glad. i feel like you're my older sister or something." I smiled and Harry laughed at me.

"I will always believe you. Always." I gave Harry a quick hug and he hugged me back.

"Thank you. you're one of the few people that actually believe me." I nodded and we started walking again. That is until we were stopped by Draco.

"Why so tense Potter? My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last FIVE." I glared at Draco and he jumped out of the tree. He winked at me and I gagged. Harry pushed me behind him not wanting to get caught in this.

"I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic." I laughed and Harry turned around and walked away. I was going to walk away as well when Draco called Harry's name. Harry turned around and Draco put his arm around my waist and kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened and I tried pushing him away.

Suddenly, I was pulled away and I was grabbed. Harry was holding onto my arm. I saw Cedric on top of Draco with his wand held to Draco's neck. Draco laid there stunned with a bloody nose.

"Touch her or kiss her again and I'll hex you." I smiled and tried not to blush. I mean Cedric was being so protective. It was kind of cute.

Draco glared at Cedric and pushed him off. he grabbed his wand and cast a spell at him. It didn't hit because Mad-Eye Moody had stopped it and turned Draco into a ferret. I was watching him being flipped upside down and I started laughing. That's when I noticed Cedric with a cut under his eye. I rushed over to him to see if he was okay.

"Ms. Chevalier, please take Mr. Diggory to the Hospital wing." I nodded and we began to walk to the Hospital wing when Professor Mcgonagall walked over. We quickly left when she started yelling at Mad-Eye Moody.

We were halfway there when Cedric stopped me. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He had a little blood under his eye. I used my wand to get a piece of damp cloth. I wiped away the blood carefully and then traced the cut with my thumb.

"Thank you Alexandria." I nodded and gave him a tight hug.

"You didn't have to do that for me Cedric. But I appreciate it." He nodded and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry for everything that I did. i truly am. I hope that you can forgive me. Even though I don't really deserve it." I nodded and looked down. I looked up again and smiled at Cedric.

"I guess I can try and give you another chance." Cedric nodded and smiled.

"If it doesn't kill me." I winked at Cedric and he laughed. i started running away but obviously not fast enough. Cedric wrapped his arms around my waist and started spinning me. I laughed and he put me down. I brushed some hair out of my eyes and looked up into those gorgeous eyes. he bent down and connected our lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Soon enough, the kiss was over.

Cedric wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I wrapped my arm around his waist. He smiled down at me and kissed my cheek. All was right with the world. For now.


	11. Chapter 11: The first task

hey guys! Here is another chapter. I hope you like it. Oh and sorry for the wait! Please review! thanks!

Chapter 11: the first event

Cedric and I had spent some of the night together. We were coming up with a plan. We studied dragons and we didn't come up with anything at first. He was getting frustrated and I was getting tired. Me barely able to keep my head up, and Cedric massaging his temples.

"Lex, you should go to bed. You can barely keep your head up." I shook my head and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Besides, I want to be there for you." Cedric pulled me close and I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I started falling asleep and then woke myself up. No. We needed a plan first.

I picked up a book and started reading it. I saw something about some dragons being distracted easily. I sat straight up and a brilliant plan went through my mind.

"Cedric. I know what you should do." He turned to me and listened attentively.

"This book says that some dragons get distracted easily. Well...you could change something in the arena, something living mind you, and it would chase after it and give you time to grab the egg." Cedric smiled widely, and nodded. then he grabbed me by the waist and planted a kiss on my lips. I pulled him closer and he pulled away after. He gave me a goodnight kiss and kicked me out of the Hufflepuff common room.

I smiled and walked back to my dorm with a smile on my face. I got to my bed and quickly changed. I crawled into my bed and curled up to the amazing warmth that was awaiting me.

The next day, I woke up in my room, excited to see Cedric kick butt. I got out of bed and threw on some clothes. i ran down to the great hall and practically inhaled my food. Hermione rolled her eyes at me and told me to calm down and chew. i rolled my eyes and started chewing my food. I felt eyes on me and I turned around expecting them to be Cedric's. I was met by Draco's.

He caught my gaze and smiled, then winked. I groaned and turned away. What was with him and winking at me?!

"Let's go get ready for the first event!" I sat up straight and nodded. Fred and George opened up a box and I knew that they were going to be taking bets. I mean what else would they be doing?

"Hey Lex. Wanna place a bet?" I shook my head and saw Cedric sitting there barely eating. I smiled sympathetically at him and turned to the front of the hall. Dumbledore stood up and said that we should make our way outside. The champions went out first and then students.

When we got outside I tired sneaking off to find out where Cedric was. Hermione dragged me back and I knew I was in for it.

"The tents this way. Come on. We have to be quick." I nodded and followed Hermione.

We walked to the tent and I didn't bother waiting until someone had let us in. I walked in. I saw Cedric pacing. When he saw me, he ran and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and he seemed to calm down a bit.

"You'll do amazing. How do I know? Because you're an amazing wizard Cedric." He nodded and smiled at me. I smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss. A camera flashed and I rubbed my eyes.

"Young love! Ahh. Miss Chevalier. Friends with Harry hmm?" I nodded and Rita Skeeter took more pictures. Cedric pushed me behind him and Rita sneered at him and took another picture. But this time it was of Harry and Hermione hugging.

"Young love! Ohh how.. stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today you might make the front page." Viktor Krum walked up and gave her a dirty look.

"You don't belong here. Only champions and friends." Rita Skeeter rolled her eyes and walked out. I threw my arms around Cedric again. (Once she was gone)

"Good day champions. Gather round please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate." They gathered around and Cedric held my hand. Dumbledore looked at Hermione and I. We both apologised and walked out of the tent.

We left and then tried listening to what they were saying. Thankfully we could hear. Everything. Muahahaha!

"Barty. The bag." I leaned in a little more.

"Champions, in a circle around me. Miss Delacour over here, Mr Krum, and Potter over here. Right. Miss Delacour, if you will..." I didn't hear anything. It was silent.

"The Green Welsh. Mr. Krum..." I didn't hear anything again.

"The Chinese fireball. Ooooooh." I laughed and was glad that he got it and not Cedric.

"The Swedish short-snout. That leaves..." I heard Harry mumble something but couldn't make it out.

"The Hungarian horntail. These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?" Nobody said anything. Hermione pulled my arm and we went back to our seats. She sat down and I sat down beside her.

We heard a cannon fire and Cedric walked out. He looked calm and I groaned. Why was he just standing there?! The dragon was moving closer to him. And it didn't look too happy.

"Cedric Move!" He looked up at me and the dragon breathed fire. Cedric barely made it out of the way. I clenched my fists becoming very frightened very quickly.

Then he pointed to a rock and he mumbled a charm. the rock turned into a Labrador puppy. The puppy was running around. the dragon looked at the puppy intently. Then it began following it. Cedric dashed towards the egg. He almost had it when the dragon noticed. The dragon started towards him. Cedric just grabbed the egg when the dragon breathed fire.

Cedric got caught in the line of fire. The medical wizards came out and got him and took him away. I looked at Hermione and she pushed me up. I ran down the stairs and towards the medical wing. I didn't stop running until I got there.

"Miss Chevalier, you can go but be quiet." I nodded and ran in. I ran over to Cedric's bed. i pulled up a chair. he looked at me and he had some sort of goo on his face. He smiled and looked over at the egg proudly. I smiled at him and started tearing up. i could've lost him.

"Lex...don't cry!" I wiped my tears away and forced a believable smile.

"I'm happy you're safe. I really am." Cedric nodded and I leaned down and gave him a kiss. Trying not to get the goo on my face. He smiled and I sat down again.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Cedric grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I would die without you." I nodded and looked down.

"The tests are just going to get harder." Cedric nodded and then he smiled at me.

"With you cheering for me, I can do anything. " I laughed at his cheesy joke and cheered up.

"Miss Chevalier, it's time to go. You have to leave now." I nodded and gave Cedric a quick peck on the lips. I walked out of the hospital/medical wing.

"He's not going to make it to the next one." I turned around and saw Draco.

"How do you know?" Draco smirked and walked closer to me.

"There's a dance coming up. Cedric knows about it. He asked Cho. They've been spending a lot of time together behind your back." I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't. I couldn't because I kind of believed him.

"Cho said yes." Draco kissed my cheek and walked away. I looked back at the hospital wing and ran to my room.


	12. Chapter 12: the Yule Ball Part 1

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Here's another chapter! I hope you like it! I also hope you review! Oh and also, I would like to ask you a question. **Who should Alexa be with? Draco or Cedric? Review and tell me who you think and why! **Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own Alexa!

Chapter 12: The Yule Ball

I was in the library when Hermione got offended about the paper. I missed Ron get his 'traditional' robes. I did however hear it from Ginny later on. She had said that they were ghastly. Horrible, wretched things. From what she had said, I had believed her/

No, I was in the library crying my eyes out because Cedric had in fact asked Cho to the ball. And she said yes. I had found out from a friend of a friends cousin's best friends boyfriend. Confusing? Yeah. that's what I thought too.

Anyway, so here I am silently crying and trying to study potions all at the same time, when Draco walked into the library with his friends. He caught sight of me. I looked up expecting him to glare at me. But instead he ended up walking back to my table and sitting down.

I looked down at my book. I must have been a sight to see. Red, puffy eyes, hair all messed up from me running my fingers through it. I didn't look at him. I didn't want to. I didn't want to give him an excuse to make fun of me.

"Alexa? Are you okay?" I looked up at him, and scoffed.

"Draco if you're going to call me pathetic then get on with it." Draco didn't say anything. i looked up confused at what that might mean.

"I'm not going to say something rude about you." I had to admit I was a little shocked. it was like he was an entirely different person.

"You may not be as smart as Cho mud-blood. Maybe you're not so popular with guys..."I rolled my eyes and sighed. Some condolences these were.

"As much as I hate being nice to Gryffindor's, and trust me, I do hate it...You're somewhat attractive and smart." I smiled and then frowned and 'somewhat'.

"Diggory's an idiot for not wanting you because if Cho was willing to try and steal someone who wasn't single once, then she'll do it again." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him an odd look.

"Draco...You're really not making a whole lot of sense. And what's with the back and forth thing. One moment you're the nice and then next you're looking at me as if I was below you." Draco glared at me.

"Would you rather me call you a cow?!" I winced at his words and almost felt like crying again.

"I'm sorry. Go to the ball with me." i looked up at him some new tears had fallen making my cheeks wet.

"That's not how you ask someone!" Draco sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me as my date?" I looked down and thought about it for a bit.

"Well?! I'm not going to wait forever for an answer!" I quickly blushed and looked up. I nodded and Draco smirked. I smiled and blushed and brushed hair behind my ear. Draco looked at me and stood up.

"Diggory is an idiot. And you are are attractive. I don't know why more guys don't like you." I blushed even more and Draco rolled his eyes. I guess he was getting used to emotions.

"Thank you Draco. See you at the ball?" He nodded and walked away. I smiled and bit my lip.

I had forgotten about Cedric for a moment. And I was thinking about Draco. Maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

"Alexa? It's time for class...Why do you have a dreamy look on your face?" I smiled at Hermione and she gave me a funny look.

"I found out that Draco has human emotions." Hermione looked like she had gone into shock.

"How did you find out?!" I smiled and blushed. She sat down in front of me excitedly.

"He asked me to the ball!" Hermione looked stunned. She sat there mouth agape and didn't say anything.

"He came in and saw me crying. He sat down and he said that Cedric was a jerk and that Cho was a boyfriend stealer. And then he said that I was somewhat attractive and smart. And then I said that he wasn't really making sense. He kinda yelled at me and I almost started crying again. Then he said 'Go to the ball with me' and then I said that that wasn't a proper way to ask someone. He agreed and he asked me somewhat nicely. And then when he was getting up to leave, he said that I was attractive and that he was surprised that more guys didn't like me." Hermione was in shock once again.

"I should've seen it! Of course! Draco likes you! That's why he's been staring at you in classes!" i looked at Hermione in a scared kind of way.

"He doesn't stare at you a lot. Just a little bit. And it's not that obvious. I just should've known." I smiled and bit my lip. I was actually somewhat excited. I mean...Draco WAS kinda cute...Kinda...

"Oh no!! We're going to be late!" Hermione grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. We ran down the halls to one of the bigger class rooms.

We quickly sat down and looked over at the boys. There were Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students there. The girls on one side and the boys on another. I saw Draco. I didn't want to catch his eye because of him being Slytherin and I Gryffindor. We just didn't mesh well. Then I saw Cedric. I looked at him and he was looking at Cho. He saw me, his smile faded and he looked down guiltily.

Professor Mcgonagall was standing in front of us all waiting to address us.

"The yule ball has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost... a dance." The boys groaned and the girls giggled. I couldn't help but look at Cedric. There he was. Smiling widely at Cho. I looked up at Draco and he was glaring at Cedric. I looked away before I had been caught. I blushed a little and thought of the amazing dress I would have.

"Silence. Hogwarts has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons." Fred and George looked at each other and started trying to say that 5 times. I rolled my eyes and payed attention to Professor.

"Now to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight." Ron chuckled and looked over at Hilary.

"Something's about to burst out of Hilary but I don't think it's a swan." I glared at him and Ron caught my gaze and paled. I swore I thought I saw Draco smirking at me.

"Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley, will you join me." Ron got pushed up. He walked embarrassed and stood in front of Professor.

"Now, out your hand on my waist." Ron's face paled and he slowly did it. Everyone started laughing at him. They started dancing and shortly after, she stopped him. I started laughing at him when I was being looked at.

"Miss. Chevalier. Perhaps you could show Ron how to dance properly." Draco smirked at me but wiped it off his face when Professor was scanning the crowd.

"Mr. Longbottom, would you care to dance with Miss. Chevalier?" He shook his head and walked down towards me. I smiled at him and he held out his hand. He put his hand on my waist and we started dancing. We were actually really good. We finished and everyone in the class clapped. I smiled proudly and so did Nevil. Then Professor called everyone out. And we ALL had to dance.


	13. Chapter 13: The Yule Ball Part 2

Hey guys. here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I also hope that the characters are in character. I hope you guys review! Thanks.

Chapter 13: the Yule Ball

The next day, Hermione, Ron and I were in class talking about the dance. Ron and Harry were upset that they didn't have dates. Hermione and I were silent, doing our work. Of course we were listening, but didn't say anything.

"This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." Professor Snape came up behind him and smacked him across the back of the head. I laughed at him and kept doing my work. I was almost finished thankfully. :-D

"Well...us and Neville." I looked up at Ron. I crumpled up a piece of paper and threw at him. It his square in the forehead. Success!

"That was rude Ron! And by the way, Neville has a date!" Ron groaned and I rolled my eyes at him. I was going to respond when Hermione nudged me. She pointed over to a table and I saw Draco. He smirked at me and I brushed hair behind my ear and blushed. Draco and I both agreed that we wanted to keep it a secret until the dance. We wanted it to be a surprise.

Fred got my attention and winked at me and then wrote something down on his paper. He handed it over to Ron and he quickly opened it and read it.

"GET A MOVE ON OR ALL THE GOOD ONES WILL HAVE GONE!" Ron glared at him and Fred rolled his eyes. Ron turned to me and Hermione got up to talk to someone. Draco came by as Ron was speaking. Draco stopped to hear what he was saying.

"Hey Alexa. You're a girl. How about you and me go to the dance eh? it's not like you have a date." I looked at Draco. He glared at the back of Ron's head. I smirked at him and then turned on Ron.

"As a matter of a fact Ron, I do have a date! And even if I hadn't I wouldn't go out with you because you're being rude!" I grabbed my stuff and stormed off. I handed my book to Snape. He took it and I turned around and walked off.

Later when we were all hanging out in the common room when Ron was getting pushed in by girls. He looked like he had just gotten embarrassed. I sat beside him when he was pushed into a chair.

"Ron? what's wrong?" He shook his head and one of the girls who was with him told us.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour." My eyes widened and I looked at Ron.

"Ron?! Why?!" Ron didn't say anything. Hermione came and sat in front of him.

"What did she say?" Ron didn't say anything.

"No of course." i smacked Hermione's shoulder lightly. Ron didn't say anything. He shook his head.

"She said yes?" Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth and she looked really shocked. Ron shook his head again.

"There she was. Just walking by. And you know I love how they walk..." Harry nodded and I scoffed. Ridiculous.

"And it all just slipped out." I put my hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"He kinda screamed it at her. It was rather embarrassing." Ron nodded and looked down. I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. I pulled away to see Harry talking to two girls. I shrugged and sat down again.

"Well...Looks like we should go to bed. Big day tomorrow." I nodded and Harry and Ron left off to their room. I smiled and followed Hermione and Ginny.

* * *

The next day we got up early. We ran down to the great hall and quickly ate. We ran back upstairs and started our long preparation. Hermione and Ginny were talking excitedly about their dresses. They pulled them out and were showing each other them. I wondered what dress my mom had bought for me. But I was a little afraid. I knew that it was in a bag in my closet hanging up. But I hadn't seen it yet. I was nervous.

"Come on Lexa! We wanna see it!" I nodded and walked over to the closet. I pulled the bag out. I set the bag on a chair and grabbed the zipper. I slowly unzipped the bag and was shocked. The dress was gorgeous!

The dress was a red, floor length strapless dress. It was cinched at the top near the left shoulder/breast. It had layers that went down the left side.

I smiled and showed it to Hermione and Ginny. They both smiled widely and I put it back in the bag to look at their dresses. Hermione held up her's and I smiled wide and she blushed.

Hermione's dress was a pink and slight red dress. It was a strapless that was floor length. It was a flowy dress. It started out pink and faded to red. The material was made of a soft satin. She smiled and she put hers in the bag and we waited for Ginny. She held hers up and once again I smiled widely.

Ginny's dress was a navy dress with thick straps. It was about knee length. It was made of stain along with Hermione's. It had a jeweled broach on the center bust that made the dress even more beautiful.

Hermione and I stared at her dress and then we squealed excited for the dance.

"You're dresses are going to look amazing on you, you guys!" They said the same thing and we all hugged quickly. We let go and Hermione looked at the clock. Her eyes widened and she said that we only had four hours until the dance. Ginny and I bit our lips and started running around getting ready. Hermione had a shower first and then Ginny then I. We quickly dried our hair with our wands and started doing our hair. I helped Hermione with hers first.

I started curling it and then I put it into a side pony. Her curly hair was resting on her shoulder because of her side pony. She pushed me into the bathroom and told me to have a shower while she did Ginny's hair.

I rolled my eyes and quickly had a shower. I hopped out and dried my hair. I walked out and saw that Ginny had her hair done. It was in soft ringlets and her hair had been shortened because it was curly, resulting in it being down to her shoulder blades.

Hermione pushed me down and asked me what I wanted to do with my hair. I thought about it and then decided.

I told Hermione and she started working. She pinned the top half of my hair up and then she curled the bottom. She then took the top half and twisted it so that it was in a half up-do style. I smiled and thanked her and hugged her when it was done. She smiled and then she stood up.

It was soon time for us to go so we quickly got into our dresses. Ginny went first and waved to us. We followed shortly after and walked down toward the great hall. We got there and we saw everyone in their dresses. I saw Cedric and Cho together. She was wearing a traditional Chinese dress with hair all the way up. I looked down and Hermione pinched me.

"Have fun." I nodded and she smiled nervously at me.

I listened in when I saw Professor Mcgonagall talking to Harry.

"Here you are Potter. Are you and Miss Patil ready?" Harry looked confused. Ha ha.

"Ready? ready for what?" Professor sighed and gave Harry a dirty look.

"To dance. It's traditional that the three champions or in this case four are the first to dance. Surely I told you that." harry mumbled a 'no' and the Professor told him that he now knows.

"Oh, as for your Mr. Weasly you may proceed into the great hall with Miss Patil." Ron nodded and began making his way there.

One of the sisters said that Hermione looked beautiful. I smiled and nodded until I saw Harry staring at Cho.I rolled my eyes and Hermione took Viktor's hand and blushed. I took deep breaths when I saw Draco waiting for me. I blushed as I looked him over. He looked really handsome.

I took a deep breath and I started walking down the stairs. Draco caught my eye and he just stared at me. I blushed and I saw that Cedric had slightly pulled away from Cho. He too was staring at me. I blushed and Draco held out his arm. I took it and Cedric's face was priceless. I smiled and took deep breaths. Here we go.

Authors Note:

Okay. So there are sparks between Alexa and Draco. So...who do you think she should be with? Draco or Cedric? Let me know!


	14. Chapter 14: Jealousy & the second event

hey guys. Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. I also hope you review. And I want to let you know that there aren't really that many chapters to go. :-( This story is almost over. But I have a sequel planned!

Chapter 14: Jealousy and the second event

Draco and I sat down at a table and watched as the champions came out with their dates. Cedric was holding Cho close but he was staring at me. Cho got mad at him and she directed his attention to herself. They started dancing and I saw the irritation written on his face. I smirked and leaned against Draco's arm. He tightened his grip and smirked at Cedric's face. Draco smirked and he leaned in to whisper in my ear. I giggled and he kept whispering in my ear.

I knew that he was just doing this to piss Cedric off. but I have to admit that it did make me blush.

"You wanna dance?" I nodded and Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He pulled me close to him and he put his hand on my waist. I smiled at him and he smirked at me. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. I pulled away just in time to see Cedric glare at Draco and storm off.

Draco and I spent the rest of the night dancing and kissing. I knew that he liked me and I started to like him too. It started getting a little heated when we slowed it down. then he said that he had to go and we went to our dorms. I however, was stopped by Professor Mcgonagall.

"Ms. Chevalier, a moment if you please." I nodded and walked over to her.

"Yes Professor?" She started walking towards her office. I followed quickly. trying not to fall behind. She walked into her office and I followed her. I sat down in a chair that was beside Ron, and Hermione on the other side.

"Now that we are all here, I would like to discuss something with you." Hermione and I looked at eachother and shrugged.

"We would like you all to help in the second event." We all nodded skeptically.

"Great. Please have some tea." I took the tea and drank it, feeling sleepy with every sip I took.

I started to feel faint. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes for only a moment.

Cedric's POV

When I saw them together, him with her, him with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, him kissing her. I almost lost it. I wanted to be in his place. I DESERVED to be in is place! I quickly made an excuse to leave Cho after their fifth kiss. I went upstairs to my room. I slammed my door and punched my wall. She looked so beautiful. I should've been there with her. I should've been kissing her. NOT HIM.

"Cedric are you okay?" I turned around to glare at one of my room mates. I yelled at him and went to bed. Tomorrow was the next event. I had to concentrate.

The next day, I woke up in a nervous mood. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I knew that something valuable to me was going to be taken. I wasn't sure what yet. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. I quickly got dressed and headed out to the black lake. I saw people coming and standing on the dock. I looked around for Alexa but I didn't see her. I saw Draco and his goons. I walked over to him to ask him if he had seen her.

"Malfoy!" He turned around and glared at me. I crossed my arms over my chest when I had seen her.

"What do YOU want Diggory?" I glared at him and he glared right back.

"Where's Alexa?" Draco glared at me but he had a bit of a worried look on his face.

"She should be watching." I shook my head and he glared at me. I was about to retort when an an announcer came on telling me that I had to go. I walked away without saying anything to him. I stood on the dock and looked over at my competition. They all looked nervous. I'm glad that it wasn't just me. We were told that we were able to go. We all jumped into the water. I used the bubble head charm and I was able to breath. I looked around for something that of mine that could be missing.

I noticed Viktor Krum swimming towards something. I followed him at a safe distance. I saw Hermione in a sleep like state. I looked over and saw Alexa. I swam over to her and I worked on getting her. I finally got her and saw some merepeople below me. I quickly grabbed her and swam for the surface. I pulled her and held her close to me. She started gasping and I looked at her worried.

Alexa's POV

I remember having tea. The next thing I know, I'm trying to open my eyes. I see only black. I can't move. Am I dead?! I try movie or crying out. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Then I feel a tug. I open my eyes and gasp for water. I look at Cedric who's holding me. He looks so worried. I look up on the dock. There's Draco. He looks worried too. He's glaring at Cedric.

I crawl on the deck and want warmth. I'm so cold. One of the students give me a towel. I grab it an wrap it around me. Cedric's sitting in front of me and he's also got a towel.

"I'm sorry about the dance." I stand up without saying anything. I glare at him and walk away. I see Draco and he gives me a worried look. I smile and he waves me over. I walk over to him. He smirks at me. He takes off his cloak and he wraps it over my shoulders. I smile at him and wrap the cloak tighter.

Draco glares at Crabbe and Goyle. They run off and he smirks at me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and sneezed. Draco rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"I'm just cold." Draco takes out his wand and says a charm. I start to feel warm, and then I'm completely dry. I give him back his cloak and he puts it back on. I look over at Cedric and see him surrounded by people. I turn back around and say goodbye to Draco. He says goodbye to me but before I can walk off, he pulls me back and pull me into a kiss. I smiled and when he let me go I started walking back to school.


	15. Chapter 15: Cheater

hey guys. Sorry for the LONG wait. I was trying to come up with ideas and I had no such luck. Until now. And I apologise not only for the long wait but for the boring chapter. I really needed something drastic and dramatic and horrible to bring Cedric and Alexa back together. And unfortanetly, it's not that exciting. Anyway...please review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria and the plot. Nothing else.

Chapter 15: Cheater

Draco and I were starting to have...complications. We would fight a lot and then we would make out. We would fight, and then make out. And so on and so forth. We were together. Like together together. We were a couple. So were Cho and Cedric.

I tried to get them out of my head. I triesd to ignore them. It wasn't as easy as it sounds. Escpecially when you're in potions and you're only options are listening to Snape or watching Cedric and Cho. Right now I'd choose Snape. And that's desperate.

"Now class, I am going to assign you partners. You are going to stick with these partners or else. Is that understood?" Nobody said anything. I don't think anyone moved. Infact I think everyone just stared in silence.

"Diggory and Chevalier." I groaned and smacked my forehad. Great. More time with Cedric. Just what I want. I picked up my stuff and I walked over to his table. I slammed it down and turned to look at Cedric. He had a big grin on his face and I felt my breathing stop. He was just as handsome as ever.

"Hi. I haven't talked to you in forever. How's your relly with Malfoy?" I got a little confused when he said 'relly'. Cedric must have noticed because he shook his head.

"Relationship. Cho says relly all the time and I guess I'm sorta...hooked." I nodded and then it was an awkward silence. Truth be told I wasn't really ready to talk to Cedric again. I really wasn't. I was still mad at him and I missed him and I wasn't single. I shouldn't miss him. But I did.

"So...umm...Let's make this thing." I nodded and grabbed the ingredients and started mixing them.

* * *

It was after class, thankfully, I'd survived the awkward potions assignment with Cedric, and the glares I'd received from Cho. But I didn't miss the flirty stares going between Cho and Harry. That made me really mad. So during potions I had 'aacidently' threw a beetle to the side and it had 'accidently' went down Cho's shirt. Fred and George were proud and Cedric didn't even try and help her. Yay him! :-D

Anyway, so after class I peeled out of there. I was kinda excited for me and Draco's date. Kinda. I mean we were going on a date after not actually going on a date for weeks. Little known fact to me: I really really liked Draco. Even if our relationship wasn't doing good. I still liked him. A lot.

I quickly ran to my room and I took my uniform off and put on skinny jeans and a black and white tank top. I brushed through my hair and added some make up. I looked pretty and comfortable. I walked out of the common room and down towards the Slytherin common room where Draco was supposed to be waiting for me.

I was just about there when Zabini grabbed my arm and pulled me away. He pushed me against a wall and looked down at me. Blaise and I were actually kinda friends. Mostly because of Draco and I.

"Draco's busy right now. He can't go on the date." I nodded and looked down. He couldn't go on the date. Alright. I'd just talk to him for a sec.

"I just need to talk to him then." Blaise shook his head and he pushed me against the wall again.

"He's busy. He can't talk..." I pushed Blaise out of the way and started walking towards the common room.

"Alexandria!" Blaise called after me and I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I walked up to the painting, said the password and walked in. I smiled when I thought about talking to Draco. Then my smile dropped.

Sitting on the couch making out with Pansy, was Draco. He had his one hand halfway up her shirt and the other was up her skirt. I felt tears come to my eyes and I let out a sob. Draco turned his head and he smirked at me and went back to his making out.

Blaise put a hand on my shoulder and tried apologising. I shrugged it off and I ran out of the common room. I ran down the halls with Slytherin laughing at me. I ran towards the library and didn't stop until I fell backwards.

I started sobbing and the tears started falling. I picked myself up and went to walk by the person when a hand caught my arm.

"Alexa...What's wrong?" Cedric. He was comforting me. Well sorta.

I shook my head and flung myself at Cedric. he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and cried into his chest. He rubbed my back and tried calming me down. I knew that people were staring but I really couldn't care less.

"Come on Alexa. calm down and tell me what's wrong." I sniffled and tried breathing normally. I tried talking but I felt more sobs coming. I started sobbing again and Cedric let me cry on his shoulder. I heard some people yelling but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Alexa, love what happened?" It was George.

"Come on tell us. We're ya friends." Fred finished after him. Cedric grabbed my hand and led me out of the hall and towards an abandoned classroom. Fred and George followed glaring at anyone who stared.

"Okay love. Tell us." I sniffled and sat down on the floor and hugged my knees to my chest.

"I liked him a lot. I really did. Sure we fought a lot, but still. I really liked him. And then...Then he was on the couch making out with Pansy!" A new wave of tears came and with it a hug from Cedric.

"I'm sorry. He didn't deserve you. You're too good for him." I started sobbing heavier and I hugged Cedric while apologising over and over again.

"It's okay Alexa. It's okay. I understand." Cedric pulled me tighter and then soon I was in his lap and he was rocking me back and forth.

"Cho's gonna kill me..." Cedric scoffed and I pulled away and gave him an odd look.

"Cho's too caught up in Harry to care. We aren't actually together. Officially after Potions class. She dumped me for Harry." I hiccuped and said sorry to Cedric. He just shrugged and continued rocking me back and forth. That was until I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Making Up

hey guys! Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. I am sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't find anything to write about. Hope you like it!

Don't You Dare Leave Me Chapter 16: Making Up

I felt like crap after I had seen them together. I wanted to be alone but I wanted to be with Cedric. Cedric was with me a lot. He would comfort me and make me fell better. He would hug me and tell me that everything was going to okay. I found myself falling for him all over again. Then I would remember seeing Draco and Pansy and I would fall back into the cycle of feeling sorry for myself.

"He's a jerk who only thinks of himself and his appearances. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and he never will. He's going to get what he deserves though. They always do." I wanted to listen to Hermione and believe her when she said that he would get what he deserved. But I was too busy feeling sorry for myself.

"Hey, cheer up. Hogsmeade trip's today!" I ignored her and stared out the window. I wasn't excited. I wanted the pain to go away. I wanted the Ferret to feel the pain that I did.

Soon enough, Hermione had had enough of my moping and she dragged me out of the common room. She dragged me to breakfast and forced me to sit and eat. She told me to stop feeling sorry for myself and start feeling anger towards Malfoy. I didn't listen at first but as I thought about it more, I had decided to listen to her and soon the pain was gone, and in it's place was anger.

"How are you today love?" I looked at George and gave him a quick glare. He got the message and he grinned widely.

"So we finally have permission to ruin Ferret's life?" I nodded and George sat down and waved Fred over. He quickly told Fred and Fred pulled out rolls and rolls of parchment. He unrolled them and George looked them over. I wanted to know what they were but decided against it. They could do whatever they wanted to. I didn't need to know.

"There's Golden Boy Diggory over there." I turned my head and saw Cedric sitting down talking to his friends. I caught his gaze and he smiled at me and winked. I blushed and turned around and finished eating.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and I all left after we were done eating and made our way to the entrance of the school. They looked excited and got ready to leave while I just stood there.

"You're not going?!" I shook my head and Hermione looked like she would smack me. I didn't care. I didn't really want to go.

"Hello Cedric." I urned around and saw cedric standing there with his house scarf and a jacket and light jeans. He looked amazing as usual.

"Hello Hermione. I was wondering if I could steal Alexa for the day. I want to take her to Hogsmeade's to walk around and talk." I looked at Hermione and gave her a look. Hermione smiled and I wanted to smack my forhead. She was going to say yes. I just knew it.

"Of course Cedric! That would be great! She was feeling a little down and I think this would really cheer her up!" I glared at Hermione but she waved and walked off with Harry and Ron, leaving me and Cedric here alone.

"Should we go Alexa?" I looked at him and nodded. We started walking and at first it was a little awkward. We didn't know what to say or how to say it. Then I felt something brush my hand. I looked down and saw Cedric's hand almost touching mine. I bit my lip and grabbed his hand and held it. I didn't know if he would pull it away or not. Luckily he didn't. He intertwined our hands.

I turned my attention towards him and he smiled, and kissed my cheek. I blushed and bit my lip, while trying to keep in a giggle. Cedric pulled on my hand lightly to get my attention.

"The third task is coming up quite soon. If I win the tournament and win the money, I don't know what I'm going to do with it." I smiled at him and gave him a side hug.

"You'll know when the time comes. That's how it works all the time." Cedric nodded and I sighed when I saw Hogsmeade up ahead. There goes our quiet time to talk.

* * *

There was a countdown to when the third task would begin. Cedric was getting more and more nervous by the day. Cedric and I had started going out again and we were happy. Cedric was mad at Draco and whenever Draco would try and say anything about me, he would glare at him and pull me into him. It was cute and sweet.

But I was gettig worried about the third task, more than Cedric. I kept having nightmares that he would die. I would always wake up in a cold sweat and my heart would race. I would try and get back to sleep but I couldn't. I guess I would have to wait until the third task came to see what would happen.


	17. authors note

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait to update. I am currently on Vaycay and couldn't update or write an authors note until now. I am planning the next chapters also but I need your help with ideas. So if you could please review with some ideas, that would be super great! Thanks guys!


	18. Chapter 18: The Fight With The Ferret

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait for the update. But here is a new chapter, I hope you like it. I hope you review. Oh and just so you know, there will only be this chapter and then the next one and this story will be over. Tear, tear. Anyway, please review. Thanks!

Don't You Dare Leave Me Chapter 18: The Fight With The Ferret

Alexa's POV

I was sitting at breakfast with Hermione and Ron and Harry staring into space. I felt sick to my stomach and I knew why. Last night I had had the most horrifying nightmare yet. I was watching the third task and when the competitors went it, I had a horrible feeling. I followed the competitors in, trying to find Cedric. That's when I saw Krum. I thought that he was going to try and kick me out. But no, he ended up attacking me, and I didn't know why. But then Cedric saved me, and pulled me along with him.

We ended up catching up with Harry, and got the cup, then we went to this eerie place and that's when I had ended up watching Cedric die, then I had died, not soon after. It was the most horrifying thing that I had ever seen, and I was scared out of my wits.

"Alexa? Are you okay?" I looked over at Hermione and sighed. I didn't know if I was okay or not. I mean I was worried out of my mind. I mean...what if my nightmare came true. I didn't want that to happen.

"Are you sure? You don't look too good." I nodded and went back to slowly eating breakfast. I was distracted and I kept going in and out of my daze. I was deep in thought when a hand on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts.

"Alexa? Can we take a walk and talk?" I looked behind me and saw Cedric smiling down at me. I smiled slightly up at him and nodded. He took my hand in his and gently pulled me up and out of the great hall.

Once we got out of the great hall, we started walking down the hall until we found a bench underneath a window that was hidden from most of the hall. I sat down and Cedric sat down beside me and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and put his chin on top of my head.

"Alexa, listen after the competition, if I win the competition, I will have won the money. I have decided what to do with the money." I looked up at Cedric and he was staring down at me, smiling widely.

"What are you going to do with the money?" He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine lightly and I smiled against his lips.

"I'm going to put it in the bank and save up for a promise ring." I looked up at Cedric, shocked beyond belief. He was going to buy me a promise ring?

"Cedric..." Cedric interrupted me by kissing me again.

"I know that we're too young to get married, I know that. That's why I want to get you a promise ring." I looked up at Cedric and didn't really know what to say. I only nodded. Cedric smiled widely and he went to kiss me again, when some boy ran up to Cedric and got his attention.

"Yes Edward, what is it?" The boy looked from me to Cedric and looked at us oddly.

"The third task is almost going to start. You need to go and get ready." The boy ran away and Cedric sighed and stood up, and he pulled me up with him. He gave me a quick, tight hug and then pulled away.

"I'll see you after it's over, okay?" I nodded and Cedric went to walk away when I stopped him.

"Cedric!" He turned around and smiled at me.

"I love you!" Cedric smiled at me, and winked.

"I love you too Alexa." Cedric waved at me and then he took down the hall towards the arena where the third task would be held. I sighed and slowly trudged over to the arena, trying to find Hermione or Ron.

I got out to the field and spotted Ron and Hermione, glaring at Draco and it looked like they were going to be getting into quite a nasty fight. I quickly walked over there to try and stop any fights from breaking out.

"Stay away from her Malfoy! She just got over it!" Draco smirked at Ron, which only fuelled his anger even more. Ron started getting red in the face and went to take a step towards Draco when Hermione pulled him back. I took a step towards them and made some kind of noise and they all turned their attention towards me.

"Hello Alexa." Draco smirked at me and I only nodded to acknowledge that I'd heard him. His smirk faltered for a moment, and then it returned.

"I'm betting that neither Potter nor Cedric win. I'm betting that they come in last like the losers they are." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped slightly at Draco. He was calling one of the most sought out after guys a loser?

"Excuse me?" Draco's smirk widened and he took a step towards me. Looks like the fight I was trying to stop, was going to happen. But between me and Draco.

"Oh that's right I forgot that you were dating that loser. So I guess that it's loser #1 dating loser #2 right?" I crossed my arms over my chest and took deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Cedric and Cho were such a good couple. I wonder if he's still cheating on you with her..." My eyes snapped open and I glared at Draco starting to lose my patience. Hermione put her hand on my shoulder, to tell me to walk away right now. So I turned around and went to walk away when Draco made me snap.

"Yeah, that's right walk away like the good hoe you are." My eyes widened and I snarled and turned around walking right up to Malfoy and I got into his face.

"What did you just call me?" Hermione and Ron stayed back with horrified expressions on their faces. They knew that it was way out of their hands.

".you.." I glared at Draco and then I swung my fist back and connected with his face, hearing a satisfying crack, and then there was blood gushing from his nose. He stood up, after he fell down, and looked at me with death clear in his eyes. He went to attack me, when a stick was pushed up against him stomach and Mad-Eye Moody glared at him.

"You would be wise to leave the girl alone Malfoy. She was defending herself against verbal abuse and for you to attack her right now, well; you would be on grounds for fighting, which could cause you to be expelled." Draco's eyes narrowed at me and then he stomped off, while muttering something about telling his father.

Mad-Eye Moody turned around and looked at me and then at Ron and Hermione. He put his hand on my shoulder and nodded his head to one direction, meaning that he wanted to talk to me. I quickly followed him knowing that it must be important.


	19. Chapter 19: The End

Don't You Dare leave me Chapter 19: the End

Alexa's POV

I waited and waited and waited. It felt like forever, that I was waiting. I couldn't sit still. Hermione had to get after me and tell me to settle down and stop acting like a child. Yeah well the guy that she was in love with wasn't it there! She didn't have nightmares that he was dying! So she shouldn't be allowed to speak.

I had eventually gotten so restless, that I had tried to actually get into the maze to try and find him. That didn't go over too well because I was caught and Mad Eye Moody had to take me back to the school. He pulled me into an abandoned hallway and he gave me some sort of cloak like thing.

"It's an invisibility cloak. It's Harry's; just put it on and no one will see you. Then just run into the maze." I thanked Mad Eye Moody and quickly put on the cloak and ran towards the maze. I got through with no problem, but it was finding Cedric and Harry, that would be the problem.

I heard voices but couldn't tell who it was until I turned around the corner, Cedric and Harry were talking, and I tried to be as quiet as possible, but I just had to step on a stupid twig. They both looked my way but then quickly looked at each other again.

"You know for a minute I thought you were going to let it get me." Cedric said while chuckling nervously. I took steps towards them and took off the cloak and gave Cedric a big hug.

"Cedric! You're okay!" He looked shocked for a moment and then he looked angry.

"You're not supposed to be here! You aren't safe while you're here! You need to leave Alexandria!" I looked at him and then his eyes softened and he gave me a hug.

"Go on Harry. Go on and take it. You deserve it more than I do." Harry looked at Cedric and shook his head. He then looked at me and then back at Cedric.

"You take it. You really need it." Harry almost spit out and when I looked at him, he looked almost jealous. I gave Harry a strange look, which he ignored. They were both silently arguing for a minute, and didn't notice the bushes closing in on us.

"GUYS!" They both stopped and looked at me and then to where I was pointing. Cedric's eyes widened and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Let's take it together Cedric." Cedric nodded and all three of us ran towards the cup. Cedric, Harry and I all grabbed the cup, thinking that it would be over, but instead we ended up in a disturbing graveyard.

Cedric stood up and then he helped me up and pulled me into a hug before pushing me away slightly and then he started checking for injuries.

"Are you guys okay?" Harry asked Cedric and I but he kept his eyes on me.

"Yeah. We're fine, what about you Harry?" Harry didn't say anything he just nodded and then he looked around and then back to me horrified.

"I've been here before, I know it. I know this place." I looked at him, frightened and looked around myself. So have I, in my nightmares.

"It was a portkey. The cup is a portkey." Harry's eyes widened and he stared at Cedric with a horrified expression.

"We have to get back to the cup! We have to get out of here now!" Cedric didn't really listen to Harry, he was still looking around.

I looked past Cedric and my eyes widened when I saw a snake being carried by someone who had looked oddly familiar to me. Cedric noticed my expression and he turned around and pulled out his wand, raising it.

"Kill the girl." The guy that was carrying the snake raised his wand and shouted out a spell that was aimed for me. Cedric pushed me down and tried to block it but he was it with it. He fell to the ground and soon stopped breathing. I screamed his name along with Harry's and bent down to him. I started shaking him, hoping, just hoping that he wouldn't be dead.

I looked up at the guy and the snake, and they both smirked at me. The snake hissed something at Harry who was now trapped by some sort of statue.

"Do it! Do it now Wormtail!" Wormtail dropped something into a cauldron and then turned to look at Harry. Then he turned to look at me and smirked.

"What about the girl master?" The snake hissed at me and then at Wormtail.

"We will deal with her later." Wormtail chuckled to himself and then got back to working on Harry. I watched in horror as Wormtail started saying some stuff and soon the snake turned into Voldemort. I felt behind me hoping that my wand was still there, and with y luck it was. However I knew that I would have to use the element of surprise, if there was even a moment.

I looked up at Harry who gave me a concerned look. He kept directing his head to the cup, telling me to go and leave him here. I shook my head and defiantly sat there with Cedric, who lay motionless.

"Welcome my friends. Thirty years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me." I heard Voldemort hiss and not one of them spoke yet. But finally one did.

"My lord. Had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts." I heard a man say, but even then Voldemort was disappointed.

Voldemort said some more stuff but I wasn't listening. I was focused on Cedric. I hadn't even realised that I was crying until I felt something wet and warm on my cheek. I brushed away some tears and looked up at met Harry's eyes. They were filled with sorrow and pity. But I didn't need pity right now, I needed Cedric.

"What a handsome boy, and what a beautiful girl." I heard Voldemort's hiss like voice behind me. I quickly slid my wand under Cedric's stomach and then I was forced on my feet by Voldemort. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"What a pretty face don't you agree Lucius?" I heard some chuckled, and Lucius agreed quite quickly. I turned my face the opposite direction, causing him to let go. Voldemort's gaze darkened and he grabbed my face roughly again, this time holding it tight.

"What should we do with this Hogwarts female? " I heard some muttering from around me and even some obscene gestures. I heard Harry struggle more and more but there was no avail. He couldn't get out.

"Don't touch her Voldemort! Leave her alone!" Harry screamed at him, and Voldemort pushed me away, and I ended up falling to the ground, some of my hair falling into my face.

"Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed, I can touch you now!" Voldemort mocked as he walked up to Harry and put his hand on Harry's head. Harry started screaming in pain.

"Harry!" I screamed while trying to get up and help him, but Voldemort stopped suddenly.

The statue let Harry go and I ran over to him to help him up. He leaned on me at first then he stood up by himself and pushed me behind him.

"Atta boy Harry, your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm going to kill you Harry Potter, I'm going to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful lord obliged. Come forward." Harry looked back at me and he took a step towards Voldemort.

"Harry...don't do it..." Harry ignored me and started walking towards Voldemort.

Voldemort bowed and Harry just stood there showing no sing of bowing. Voldemort took out his wand and made Harry bow, but also causing him some pain. I winced and tried to move towards him but he gave me a look that told me not to.

Voldemort launched a spell at Harry and he defended it with his own. Soon there were two different colours against each other, neither one seemed to be winning. I quickly ran over to Cedric and grabbed my wand, going to try and help Harry.

"ah, ah, ah. I don't think so little girl. This is between me and Harry only." Voldemort pushed Harry back and sent a spell my way, that I narrowly missed. This however gave Harry an advantage to get up and get ready for another attack.

Harry when the connection is broken you must get to the portkey. We can delay it for a moment to give you time but only a moment, do you understand?." I looked up at the sky and saw Harry's mom and dad in the sky. Harry noticed too because he nodded. But he stopped when he saw Cedric. I looked up and started crying, to which Cedric smiled softly.

"Take my body back to my father Harry." Harry nodded and Cedric looked over to me and then back at Harry.

"Take good care of her Harry. She needs to be taken care of, and you can do it." I started crying again when Harry nodded and promised.

"I love you Alexandria. It's time to go." I shook my head but Cedric had nodded and smiled at me one last time.

"Let go. Sweetheart you're ready. Let go! Let go!" Harry let go of the connection and I ran over to Cedric's body. Harry grabbed onto me and he held the cup in his other hand. There was a flash, and before we knew it, we were back in the arena.

Harry let me go and there was cheering, but it soon stopped when everyone realised that Harry and I were crying. I held onto Cedric's body and started sobbing uncontrollably. Dumbledore came over and shook Harry asking for answers but he could only cry at the moment. Then he started telling him about how Voldemort was back and how he had killed Cedric.

I saw Cedric's father come down from the stands and left Cedric's body to let him mourn as well. Harry pulled me into a hug and we started crying together, both shaken from the experience.

-Later On-

Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end" I couldn't stop crying, and I just knew how many pity looks I was getting. Well Harry and I were getting. Even Malfoy was making sure that everyone was respectful for Cedric's loss. Not for Harry, maybe for me, but definitely for Cedric.

Once the memorials were over, we were supposed to be getting on the carriages to go to the trains to go home. Most people were excited to go after such an eventful year, but I found myself lagging behind everyone else.

"Alexandria?" I turned around and saw Malfoy standing there WITHOUT any of his goons. He looked at me apologetically, and for once it actually looked sincere.

"Can I talk to you?" I nodded and Draco grabbed my hand gently and led us to a quite area of the hall.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Dig...Cedric." I looked up at him and expected some kind of humour in his eyes. Some kind of smirk on his face. But it was genuine.

"I just...I...he..." Draco pulled me into a hug and I ended up crying into his shoulder. Draco held onto me tightly, and refused to let go until I was ready to let go.

"Thank you Draco. It means so much to me you know." Draco smiled and he let me go and wiped away my tears and kissed my cheek gently.

"I'll always have a soft spot for you Alexandria. Just don't go telling the mud-blood, the weasel or Potter." I smiled slightly and nodded.

"It's time to go Alexa." I looked over and saw Ron, Harry and Hermione all standing there waiting for me. I nodded and got up, bidding goodbye to Draco before turning around and following the three to the carriages.

Authors Note:

Okay guys. This is officially the end of the story. I'm sad that it ended this way. :'( But it had to happen. I hoped you liked it and I hope you review. Thanks!


End file.
